Into The Fire
by Piper Emerald
Summary: When her best friend Alice goes missing and the rest of the world thinks her dead, Aven is forced to follow an absurd hunch which takes her to a world that she's been apart from for far to long. She quickly learns that, memories turn up in the most unexpected places, especially when you don't realize how lost they really are. (I own nothing.) White Hat, but not paring centered.
1. Mad As A Hatter: Chapter One

**Part One: Mad As A Hatter**

I'm in the middle of a forest, it's dark at first, but then I can see the sun rising through the trees thick branches. It's brighter now, but my vision is covered by a thin haze that gives everything a white tint. I suddenly realize that I know this place, that this is the woods near my house.

I start to walk deeper into it, but decide to turn around when I reach the tree that my father would always stop me and Kevin passing. Apparently the deeper parts of the woods were too dangerous. I'm about to turn around, when I look up and see Alice sitting in the tree, which is odd because I know for a fact that she can't climb, she is laughing, and smiles when she sees me.

I shout to her, and she jumps down and takes off into a run. I follow her into parts of the forest that I'm not familiar with. I keep calling out to her, but she only laughs and beckons me to go further. Finally she stops in front of a large hole, that goes deeper than I can see. She looks at me and looks at the hole, then I realize what she's thinking.

"No!" I scream, but she doesn't realize how serious this is.

"Come on," she motions for me to come closer, and I take one step.

"Don't do it, Alice, you don't understand!" I scream, but she just laughs again.

"Come on, Ave, it's an adventure." She holds out her hand, and I'm about to take it, but she looses her footing, and gracefully slips through the hole.

"Goodbye!" is the last thing that I hear my best friend say.

* * *

"Aven?" My therapists voice cuts through my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Did you have the dream again last night?" Her voice is like glass, smooth, but you can tell that it will shatter if you're not careful.

"Yeah," I said, staring out the window.

"Would you like to discuss it?" She asks, and I know that means 'talk about it.'

"It always the same. In the end, I'm watching her fall, and she's saying 'goodbye'." My tone was dry, but I know that she sees through it.

"Do you think that's because she didn't get the chance to say goodbye before she..?"

"Before what?" I snapped. I knew that if I lost my tempter here it would only result in another long lecture when I got home, but I can't help it. "Before she disappeared?"

"Before she passed on."

"That's what everyone's calling it," I was talking more to myself than to her. I waited a moment, but she didn't say anything. "Go ahead, ask me. That's the reason I'm here, right? Because they can't face it themselves so they're getting someone else to."

"Aven-"

"I'm not crazy!" I exclaimed, defensively.

"No one said that you were crazy. It's perfectly natural, when loosing a loved one, to not want to believe that they're gone, but in order to move on you're going to have to let go.

"I can't let go of someone who's not gone," I whispered. She looked like she was about to say something more, but I stood up and walked out of the room, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were threatening to spill down my face.

* * *

"You can't keep doing this Ave," I gritted my teeth, untangling the mix of emotions I heard in my father's voice.

"No understands," my voice sounded colder than I had meant it to.

"You don't give anyone the chance to," my mother said sadly.

"I don't want to talk about it." The anger in my voice didn't seem to surprise them. "I don't want to tell people what they don't believe."

Kevin made a whimpering sound from the seat next to me, I knew how much he hated to listen to us argue. I gave my little brother a week smile, that he returned with the innocent look that seven-year-olds are so good at giving.

"Honey, it's been six mouths since Alice passed away." I closed my eyes and pictured the hole that she fell into, then I try to think of an argument to support that.

"I just know that she's alive. I can feel it." I whispered, tugging at my dark red hair.

* * *

My thoughts remained on the hole, and I let them drown out my parents telling me that it was time to move on. Believing that my dream was real would make me as crazy as everyone thought I was, but it was the only thing that felt right. The worst thing that could happen was there not being a hole, so I decided that trying to find it was wroth a shot. That moment was when my adventure really began.

* * *

I am standing in the middle of a clearing, I don't know how I know that it is a clearing, because everything around me is pitch black. I hear something a few feet away from me, and I realize that I'm not alone. There's something long and hard in my hand, and I suddenly thrust it towards the area that had heard the sound a moment ago. There is a cry of pain, then I feel my weapon being ripped from my grasps.

That is when the light comes, and I see a man standing a few feet away from me. His arm is covered in blood and I see a knife in his hand. He is glaring at me with cold eyes that seem to stare right into my soul. The light around us becomes stronger, and the heat becomes unbearable.

* * *

I woke up with a start, and looked at my alarm clock, it was three o'clock in the mourning. I pulled myself out of my bed, and quickly got dressed. Before sneaking out, I grabbed two coils of firm rope from my father's workshop and my brother's bow with quiver of ten arrows. My father had started teaching him how to shoot it a few months ago, and, although I missed more than half the time I tried to use it, I thought that it would be good to have it with me.

When I was just about to walk out the door, I noticed the black and red top hat that I'd had when I was younger. For some reason, looking at it reminded me of the dream that I had just had and the one that I'd been having for the past few months. Without thinking much more of it, I placed the hat on my head and quietly opened to front door.

As I walked in the direction of the woods, my thoughts took me back to the dream that I had just woken up from. This was the first time that I had a different dream from the one about Alice, yet, they felt somehow connected. The weirdest part was that it didn't feel like it was a dream, when I woke up I didn't get the cool sensation that it was all in my head, it felt like it had really happened. It felt like a memory.

My pace didn't slow when I reached the tall trees that I knew very well. It took about five minutes to reach the tree that I wasn't allowed to pass. My mind's eye could see Alice sitting in it, the way that she did every time that I had the dream. Taking a deep breath, I bolted past the tree, running in the direction that she always did.

I came to a stop, panting for breath, and looked around me. Nothing looked familiar, and I realized what a bad idea this was. I was lost.

I looked up at the trees, wondering which direction to go. I turned around, deciding to go in the direction that my back was facing, and quickly stumbled backwards to avoid taking a step forward. For, literally inches away from where I was just standing, was a large hole.

I sunk to my knees to examine the hole, that looked exactly like the one I had seen in my dream. It looked like an unusually large rabbit hole, although I had never seen a single rabbit in these woods. Standing up, I pulled the coils l of rope out of my pocket and tied it to the branch of a tree about two feet away from the hole, setting the other one next to the tree. I gingerly placed the bow and arrows next to the rabbit hole, and dropped one end of the long rope down it. Taking a deep breath, I positioned myself above it, and began to climb down.

I was never very good at rock climbing, but I had enough control not to drop myself or slip down into the darkness. I wished that I had thought to bring a flashlight, although I didn't know how I would be able to hold it. The further down that I went, the harder it was to see the rope in front of me.

I was about five feet down, when I heard a loud cracking sound that I recognized as the sound of a branch breaking. I froze, thinking that I should try to climb up as fast as I could, but my arms wouldn't work. I was barley able to catch my breath, when the terrifying sensation of falling took over.

* * *

My eyes flickered open, and I looked around me. I was siting in the middle of a large field covered with brightly colored flowers under a bright blue sky. I stood up and brushed grass and flower petals off of me. Next to the spot where I had been lying was my bow and quiver of arrows, and the tree branch that had given way, my rope was still securely tied to it.

I rubbed my head, wondering if I was dreaming. This couldn't be the bottom of the rabbit hole. That was when everything hit me. I fell back onto the ground as almost a lifetime's worth of memories crammed themselves in to my head. I knew where I was, and I knew how I had arrived, but most importantly I knew who I was, or at least who I used to be. I wasn't just Aven Jennings. I was The Mad Hatter.

* * *

**Hello who ever is reading this! I'm really excited to finally be posting this story, after putting it aside for far too long. **

**This is more than slightly based on The Syfy Channel's Tin Man, so part of the plot isn't necessarily mine. If you want to know what part PM me and I'll let you know when I reach that part, but I won't want to give away spoilers for Tin Man if you haven't already seen it (you should it's fantastic!). Elements from The Syfy Channel's Alice are also in here, which is another outstanding show that I would recommend to anyone.**

**I think that's all of now. Thanks for reading, please review! **


	2. Mad As A Hatter: Chapter Two

I had been walking for a few hours and I had found my way into what seemed to be a small forest, when I heard a noise coming from a few feet away from me. I swiftly drew my bow, glad that I knew how to hold it correctly. A few seconds passed before I heard I tree branch snap.

"Who's there?" I asked in a loud authoritative tone. A man, well boy, about eighteen years old came out from behind a tree. A smirk found it's way to my lips, I knew who this was.

"Hello, Hatter," Jack, The White Knight, said in a dark tone. He had a sword draw, but would have to come closer to injure me.

"Drop the weapon, or I'll shoot," my voice portrayed no emotion, but I hoped he'd do as I said, no wanting to have to test my archery skills.

"Aven?" We both were caught off guard when a girl with straw colored hair timidly walked out from behind another tree.

"Alice?" I lowered my bow, realizing what was going on. My friend ran forward, throwing her arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for you," I said simply.

"You two know each other..?" Jack's statement sounded more like a question, and his face displayed many layers of shock and surprise.

"Um, yeah," Alice said slowly. "Wait, do you two know each other?"

"It's a long story," I answered. She looked at me skeptically, but I ignored her for the moment and turned to address Jack.

"She's the next Alice, isn't she?" He nodded, his hand still on his sword. "But she's only sixteen, the last one was thirty-six."

"It was agreed that it would be better if she found her way here at a younger age, after the problems that arose the last time. Most of which was cause by you." He said the last part in a more hateful tone, and I knew that he was debating how safe being in my company was.

"It seems that there are more problem this time, considering that no Alice has been here over a week and this one has been here for six months." Jack raised and eyebrow, but it was Alice who spoke.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" She asked in and exasperated voice.

"She's only been here for three days." Jack informed me. "Not six months."

* * *

We had made our way to a small brightly colored cabin, that apparently was were Jack was currently staying, when I had finished explaining that I was from Wonderland to Alice. I had left out the part of how I had ended up in her world, afraid that it would turn my only friend against me. If Jack wanted her to know, he had made no signs of it.

"But what did you mean by 'I was the next Alice'?" She asked.

"Longer, hazier story." I muttered.

"Not really," Jack said, dismissing what I had just said. "Every generation, a girl called Alice comes to Wonderland, she usually learns something here-"

"Or just gets freaked out enough for someone to find a way to send her home." I deadpanned. "The White Knight over here is usually that someone."

"Once the one Alice leaves, Wonderland prepares for the next one, which is you." He continued, as if I hadn't spoke.

"No one here dies," I added. "They just change."

"Actually," Jack said, turning to me. "You should be dead."

"Well so should you, then." I stated. "Considering we both died outside of Wonderland."

"No, when I died I returned here to continue playing my part in each Alice's journey. But The Queen assigned a new Mad Hatter, therefore, you should be dead."

"She can't assign someone if I never resigned. I still have the hat," I gestured to my head. "I'm still The Mad Hatter, whether she likes it or not."

"I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in." Alice said.

"You'll get used to the idea, meanwhile we need to find a way to get you back home."

"Who said anything about 'we'?" Jack's hand was once again on his sword, reminding me, and himself, that he still had it, incase a fight broke out.

"I'm not leaving her in the middle of Wonderland with only you in her company. No one knows how friendly The Queen will be not mentioning the other dangers in this place. As I recall you and you're three companions did an amazing job preventing Alice and her daughter from being captured the last time." He clenched his fists and I grinned. "Face it, White Knight. You know I'm smarter than you."

"I'm not going to try to dull your arrogance, but if you haven't noticed, you haven't been here for eighteen years, things have changed. Not to mention the fact that The Queen wants want you dead. I mean she will, once she knows that you're alive." He added the last part somewhat awkwardly. "And above all of that, I haven't forgotten what happened the last time either, so how do I know that I can trust you?"

"That's the thing," I said with a false smile. "You don't, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Excuse me, but I'm still here!" Alice spoke up. Jack sighed and looked at her.

"Do you trust her?" He asked, pointing to me.

"With my life," she answered without hesitation. I smiled, but Alice turned to me. "He has a point to, you know. I don't care what either of your history is, if we're going to get back to our world we need someone who knows their way around this one."

"I'm not leaving, either." Jack added.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Just try not to kill each other," Alice joked, but neither of us laughed. There was a short silence, which Jack didn't hesitate to break.

"We should get going," he said taking a bag that was resting next to the door.

"'Get going'?" I asked.

"I actually have I plan, Hatter," he didn't look at me as he spoke. "There's another way to get her home, beside The Rabbit Hole."

"You're not suggesting using the looking glass?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Yes, I am, unless you have a better solution."

"You need the stone to open it, do you know where it is?" I asked.

"It's location hasn't changed." He opened the door, and him and Alice walked outside.

"They're not just going to hand it over to you, no one is supposed to touch it." I followed them outside.

"That's why we're going to steal it. In fact, this might be the only good reason you joined us. You do now were it is, don't you?"

"Of course, it _is_ my tea shop after all." I said proudly.

"We're going to break into a shop?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Jack answered. "And I believe it's in that direction." He pointed to a dirt road, that I recognized, and Alice walked towards it. Jack followed her, but I caught hold of his arm, but waited until Alice was out of earshot before I spoke.

"For the record, as much as you deserve it, I do not plan on waisting my time by getting revenge on you. For this first time, White Knight, we're actually on the same side." I said this with a fake sweet smile, that I then dropped, and said in a much darker tone: "Don't give me a reason to turn the tables."

He glared at me, and pulled his arm out of my grip before following Alice down the path.

* * *

"Our best chance of getting in without being seen is during The Tea Party." I informed the two as we approached the shop. Next to it was the large table used for the party.

"I believe that's starting soon," Jack said, indicating to the groups of people that were arriving. The tree of us quickly dashed behind the shop so as not to be seen.

"This other Hatter, what's he like?" Alice asked Jack.

"He's mad as a box of frogs, but I'm pretty sure that's a job requirement." He chuckled to himself.

"Be quite, I'm trying to think." I snapped, as I pictured what the inside of the shop looked like, well what it had looked like eighteen years ago.

"Key word trying," Jack said under his breath, I shot him a menacing glare. "Shutting up now."

"I'm going in, you two wait outside." I turned the nob of the back door, glad to find that it wasn't locked.

"What if you get caught?" Alice asked.

"I can handle it."

"I'll go with you," Jack handed his bag to Alice."I'm not going to just stand on the side while you 'handle' what might be the most risky part of our journey."

"As charming as I assume you-know-who found your Boy Scout Syndrome, I have to say that it's actually very annoying." He stiffened slightly, but didn't look like he was going to give up, and I didn't want to waste what might have been our only opportunity to steal the stone, by arguing with him out side of the shop.

"Fine. Alice stand guard." I swiftly opened the door and Jack followed me inside.

After scanning the back room, which was where I had known the backdoor would lead, I walked directly to a long cabinet that was built into the wall. It didn't have a handle, but I was able to open it by sliding my fingernails under the crevices. I grinned as I pulled it open, and let out a small sigh of relief.

"That's it?" Jack asked, looking at the ring set in a glass case. "That's The Stone Of Wonderland?"

"Do you have a knife?" I asked, and he pulled a dagger from his pocket. My eyes narrowed as I took the weapon that had once belonged to me. I smoothly cut through the glass, leaving an opening large enough for me to stick my hand through and retrieve the ring.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said, but I walked over to the other side of the room and opened a drawer on the large desk, looking through a stack of old papers. I pulled a few out, and folded them. "What are you doing?"

"I don't expect that you have a map, do you?" I asked, and he gave me an exasperated look.

"We don't need one-" He was cut off by the sound of a door opening from the front room of the shop. Jack froze, and I quietly closed the drawer and stuffed the papers in my hand into my jacket pocket.

"Get down," I whispered to Jack who ducted behind a shelf, pulling me with him. The was a soft whoosh of another door being opened, and I held my breath as I heard two people walked into the room.

"I told you five time to set the tea out before the guests arrived," the voice of the man who spoke had a rich firm sound, I could tell the moment that he had spoke that he the new Mad Hatter.

"I did, I don't know how they got back here, unless you moved them your-" I closed my eyes when I heard the other person's voice. I didn't know why I was so surprised, I was bound to have some sort of run in with him at some point, especially coming here. He sounded about seventeen, which is what I would have expected, the occasion of The Mad Hatter and The March Hare being different ages was very rare. Of course, the residents of Wonderland were most likely convinced that this was one of those occasions.

"Don't act like I'm the unstable one here!" I snapped back to focus as their argument became louder.

"But you are!" I eyed the door, wondering if we'd be able to reach it without them noticing, but it was to far away. Then I realize that we didn't need to leave unseen, just as long as we weren't caught, and I was sure that we would be able to out run them if they tried to chase us. Although it was unlikely that they would leave the party.

I looked at the knife in my hand, then at the distance between me and the two. The Hatter was further away, but his companion was barely a foot away from our hiding place. Jack seemed to catch onto what I was thinking, because he gave me a fearful look that screamed 'don't do it.'

"Run when I say run," I said in a whisper so soft that I could barely even hear myself, luckily Jack was able to read lips.

"Just wait it out," he mouthed back.

"If we wait it out they'll notice us." He gave me an irritated look, but didn't say anything more.

The argument seemed to have slightly calmed down, but neither The Mad Hatter or The March Hare seemed ready to return to The Tea Party. I took a deep breath, and lunged forward, stabbing my knife into the later's leg, making him hold in pain and stunning the both of them. I didn't need to say run, for Jack was already at the door, and I didn't hesitate to follow him.

"Hatter?" I cursed myself for looking behind me when I heard my former tittle, and somewhat name, being spoken. I saw the look of complete disbelief in the eyes of someone I used to care about. But instead to feeling the butterflies that I used to feel when I met his eyes, I felt a surge of anger.

As I ran from the building, following Jack and Alice, I smiled a dark smile that I wasn't sure I wanted either of them to see. "This isn't the last that we'll meet," I whispered not to myself, but to ears that I knew wouldn't hear me. "And the next time your injury might not be as minor, Morris."

* * *

**Huge thank you to Quinn Fiberoptic and Scarlet Phlame for reviewing! Also, thanks for impersonating my guest user name from back when I didn't have an account, Sam. -_-**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	3. Mad As A Hatter: Chapter Three

"Did you get caught?" Alice asked when we were a far enough distance away.

"Almost," I said, bending down to wipe the blood off my knife on the thick grass. Alice slightly paled when she saw what I was doing.

"You didn't...kill anyone, right?" She asked a little unsurely.

"No, she just stabbed him in the leg," Jack remarked. "And I'll take the knife back now."

"No," I said, tucking it back in it's leather sheath, and attaching it to my belt. "It's mine after all."

"I think it's ownership changed when you sunk it into my arm." He argued.

"You did what?" Alice asked.

"That was eighteen years ago, and if you don't mind I'd like to focus of the here and now." I said, Alice didn't look like she wanted to drop the subject. I gave her a meaningful look that I hoped she knew meant that I would explain everything to her later.

"You have the rock then?" She asked, and I held out my hand so she could see the ring on my finger.

"Don't you think Alice should hold onto it?" Jack asked me. I knew that he meant that he didn't trust me with it, and I would have argued, but I did thing that it would be better for my friend to have it with her. There was always a chance that we could be caught, and, in that situation, I would be the most likely to die. I smoothly slipped the ring off of my finger and handed it to Alice. She took it gingerly, admiring it as she put it on.

"It's getting dark, we should make camp for the night," Jack said. "There's a small village near here that we'll probably be able to reach by tomorrow."

"I'm going to start a fire, it's pretty cold out, and I'm sure it's only going to get worse." With that he left in search of fire wood, and Alice and I were left alone for the first time since I had arrived here.

"Ave?" She asked in a timid voice after a thirty seconds of silence had gone by.

"Yeah?"

"What happened when the last Alice was here?" I opened my mouth to say something dismissive, but she spoke before I could. "Don't you think that I have a right to know?"

"It's a complicated story," I didn't meet her eyes as I spoke. "I don't think you'd like what happens."

"Tell me anyway." I sighed and began to tell the tragic fairytale.

* * *

"But why did you want her dead in the first place?" Alice was trying hard to sound calm and excepting, but I could hear the shock and confusion in her voice.

"You don't understand," I struggled to not sound defensive. "I was part of her, I wasn't my own person. I could hardly feel on my own, I was trapped as part of her."

"And you're not anymore?"

"I don't think so, I feel more like my own person then I ever have." I smiled a little. "Do you hate me now?" I felt a little childish to be asking that, but I didn't know how else to phrase it.

"No, of course not! I just had no idea how..."

"How insane I am?" I asked, a small smile found it's way to her lips. "That I can smile and smile and be a villain?"

"Well...yeah." I laughed and so did she.

"God, I'm starving." I groaned. "I knew I should have brought food."

"Instead you stole your brother's bow. Can you even shoot that thing?"

"Yes," I answered in mock defense. "But I don't feel like demonstrating."

"Let me see it then," she said, pull the bow and one arrow out from where I had set the quiver on the ground. She pulled back the sting and waited three seconds before shooting it. The arrow went strait into a tree a few yards away from her.

"Lucky shot, but can you do it again." She flashed me a smile picked up another arrow, this time she didn't hesitate to shoot it. The second arrow speared the tree inches away from the first one. "Brava," I said dryly.

"You shoot," Alice gave me the bow before I could protest.

I silently pulled back the string, heisting longer than she did before shooting. The arrow soared past the tree and out of sight. Alice began to giggle, and I couldn't help but grin awkwardly.

"Hey!" We both looked up to see Jack running towards us, holding the arrow that I had just shot. "You almost shot me in the head!"

"Oops," I mumbled.

Jack looked like he wanted to hit me, but his expression changed when he saw that Alice was on the the ground laughing.

"I think I earned the bow," she said told me, and I gave it to her, after pulling her two arrows out of the tree. "Do you have any food?" She asked Jack. He pulled a small loaf of bread out of his bag, and began to start a fire.

"How long do you think we've been gone back home?" Alice asked me.

"You can never be sure," I answered. "Time is mysterious here, it's hard to tell how long each day is."

"My family must be very worried," she looked down as she said this. She had always been closer to her parents then I was, and I didn't tell her that everyone back home thought that she was dead.

"Don't worry, you'll be home before to long." I tried my hardest to make my voice reassuring, but she suddenly look at me as if I had said something startling.

"You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"I can't leave, and even if I tried to, I'd just end up coming back in a few years. Besides, I have unfinished business here." Jack snorted, and I rolled my eyes, knowing that he would react like that.

"So you _are_ out for revenge, after all." He said.

"I'm 'out for' the death of The Queen," both Jack and Alice gave me a look. "And maybe I might pushiness a few people once I've killed her."

"By a few people-"

"No, White Knight, I don't mean you and your the band of misfits who were helping you." I said dryly, "As long as you stay out of my way, that is." I expected Jack to say something to this, but it was Alice who spoke.

"But if you could go back with me, would you?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's impossible." I said sadly.

"No," Jack said, surprising the both of us. "Unlikely to happen, but not impossible."

"What?" I asked.

"I thought that you knew about the curse, everyone knows about it." I didn't know what he was talking about, but didn't want to voice the fact that I couldn't remember anything before I had become The Mad Hatter.

"What curse?" Alice asked.

Jack took a deep breath, and began to tell the tale. "Wonderland wasn't always like this, there was a time where it wasn't built around whichever Alice was to visit next, actually it was before the first Alice had even come. Wonderland was ruled by The Red and White Queens, but they were growing old and wanted to pass the crowns, and it was foretold that the next queens wouldn't be born in Wonderland.

"That was when The Rabbit Hole was made, only it wasn't as controllable as it is now. Some say that the new queens never made it to Wonderland, but they did. However, another took the thrown before they could claim it."

"The Queen of Hearts," I said, starting to remember the story.

"Yes, as I was saying, she took killed the both of the elderly queens. But as they died, they used the small remains of magic that they had left to make one last spell. They said that all of Wonderland would be doomed to revolve around the other world until it's first visitors were found and given their rightful place on the thrown, until The Red and White Queens once again ruled the land." Jack ended dramatically, and Alice looked like she was thinking really hard about what he had said.

"But no one knows if it's true," I told them. "It could just be an old story."

"No," he's voice was bitter, and I knew that I had just offended him. "I know that's it's true because I was there when The Red and White Queen came through The Rabbit Hole."

"Really?" I asked before Alice could.

"I was very young, but I know that it happened."

"And you wouldn't happen to know where they are?" Alice hopefully asked.

"No, The White Queen disappeared shortly before The Queen of Hearts came to power, and The Red Queen when into hiding around the same time." Jack looked down sadly.

"What if we could find them?" Alice asked, but I shook my head.

"We need to get you out of Wonderland, not go on some wild-goose-chase that will surely end with ours heads on the chopping block." I said darkly.

"I don't want to go back alone." I could tell that Alice was trying hard not to cry. "Everyone will think that I'm crazy when I tell them that I've been in Wonderland for six months that was really tree days, and what will I say happened to you?"

I was silent. I didn't want her to get hurt, but I didn't want to doom her to the life that I had spent the last six months enduring.

"Let's just focus on getting to The Looking Glass," Jack spoke up. "We can think of a better plan from there."

"But-"

"At the moment we should try to get some sleep," he smoothly cut Alice off. She looked at me, and I nodded letting her slump her shoulders in defeat.

* * *

I'm in the middle of a forest. At first it's to dark to see anything, but then the sun slowly rises letting light seep through the trees branches. It's bright enough for me to see, but everything is foggy. I realize where I am, but it looks somehow different than before.

I begin to walk deeper into it, looking around me for someone. I go a few steps, then I look up and see a young girl with brownish red hair sitting in a tree. She laughs at me, and I put my hands on my hips, shaking a strand of my own light blond hair out of my face.

I shout to the girl, and she jumps down and runs in the opposite direction of me. I follow her even though I don't think that we should be there. I call out to her, but she only laughs and beckons me to go further. When she stops, she is in front of a large hold, that goes deeper than I can see. She looks at the hole, then at me, and I realize what she's thinking.

"No!" I scream, but she doesn't realize how serious this is.

"Come on," she motion for me to come closer, and I take one step.

"Don't do it, Ava, you don't understand!" I scream, but she just laughs again.

"Come on, Ivory, it's an adventure." She holds out her hand, and I'm about to take it, but she looses her balance, and gracefully slips down the hole, laughing as she falls.

"Goodbye!" is the last thing that I hear her say, before jumping after her.

* * *

I bolted upright, breathing very heavily. I wiped sweat from my forehead, and tried to make sense of what I had just dreamt. I thought that the weirdest part was that it was almost the exact same dream as I had ever since Alice had disappeared, only this time it wasn't Alice who had fallen through the hole, it was me.

I didn't know who's point of view I was dreaming from, but didn't think that it was someone I knew. I wished that I had seen my reflection in the dream, but there hadn't been any puddles or mirrors.

"Bad dream?" Jack's voice broke my train of thought. He was lying on the ground a few feet away. He'd only packed to blankets with him, and apparently, as much as he hated me, he thought that it was more chivalrous to give his to me.

"Why do you ask?" I looked over to Alice, who was fast asleep.

"Because I can hear you breathing from over here," he said flatly.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked harshly, ignoring the fact that my cheeks had turned scarlet from his last remark.

"No reason." We were both silent for about a minute. "Do you really want to go back with Alice?"

"Yes," I answered. "Why do you care?"

"I can help."

"Help with what?" I asked.

"With breaking the curse. It's gone on for two long." His voice was solemn and it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"You weren't very supportive the last time that someone tried to over throw The Queen," I remarked sharply.

"I stopped because you were going to hurt Alice and her daughter, not because you were trying to over thrown The Queen. It doesn't matter now anyway, we both died and we both came back." He added the last part dismissively, although I knew that there was more that he wanted to say on the subject.

"She's not going to go back by herself, no mater how much either of us argue the subject. She's a lot more stubborn then she looks."

"We can figure something out." I gave a soft laugh after hearing him say 'we'. "What?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. "I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok."

Jack and I were silent for the rest of the night, although I doubt that either of us were able to get more than an hour or two of sleep. Some sort of emotion in me that was long out of use had stirred in that conversation, but I wasn't able to make sense of it. I wasn't able to make sense of him.

* * *

**Thank you to Scarlet Phlame for reviewing.**


	4. Mad As A Hatter: Chapter Four

"How much longer is it?" Alice asked, we had been walking for at least two hours.

"Not much," Jack answered.

"Are you assuming or do you actually know where we're going?" He hesitated, and I took that as an answer. "So you don't know where we are."

"I know about where we are," he answered slowly, and I rolled my eyes. "Well why don't you check one of your stolen maps?"

"They're not for this area, and I thought that you had a plan." I grinned at the annoyed look on his face.

"I do, but it didn't originally involve you tagging alone."

"If the small change of my presence is enough to rupture you're plan then I'd advisee you to spend a little more time thinking things through." I remarked wittily.

"Can you just stop talking to me?" I was about to say something to that, but Alice gave me a look. We walked in silence until we had reached the village.

"You might want to loose the hat. I mean we are trying to make it to The Looking Glass without attracting attention. I can hide it in my bag." Jack told me.

"Fine," I took off my hat and handed it to him.

We walked around the streets for about an hour, before Jack was able to get someone to tell him that there was a train that came to the village a few miles away that could take us to The Looking Glass. We planned to head to that village the next day. In the meantime, we found a cheep inn to stay for the night (Jack had some money, but not a lot).

"Soon you'll be back home, forgetting this place ever existed," I said to Alice that night. She sat on her bed in the small room we were sharing.

"I'm not going back without you." Her tone was hard to read, and I made mine the same.

"Alice, you have to. I promise that we'll meet again, but first I'm going to break the curse." She looked at me in surprise.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

"I'll kill The Queen and let the rightful rulers come forward, then I can go back to your world." She looked at me skeptically.

"Are you saying that you don't want to rule Wonderland anymore?" I heisted before answering her, I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her how I really felt.

"I do, but I don't want to be stuck in this loop, I'm tired of the way this world is build, and it's inhabitants. I don't need the throne anymore, seeing the wretch that has it now die will be enough." Alice winced and I reminded myself not to talk as dark around her.

"You promise you will come back to our world?"

"I swear I will." She gave me a smile, and I hoped that, for her sake, I would be able to keep my word.

* * *

I am hiding behind a set of red curtains in a small room. I can hear loud shouts coming from outside. I am afraid that someone is going to find me, I think that I am going to die. I hear the door opening and a tear runs down my cheek.

I curl into a ball, but don't close my eyes. The curtains are pulled back, and I breath a sigh of relief, for I know this man. He pulls me out of the room and down a hall.

When we finally make it to the outside, he points in the direction of a building. "My son is waiting for you," I look at the building, then back at him. "He knows what to do."

He notices the tears streaming down my face, and is expression softens. "It'll be alright. Good luck, child. Run!"

I do as he says, not looking back.

* * *

I woke up to loud pounding on the door. "We need to leave now, if we want to make it to the other village in time!" Jack shouted through the door.

"Ok," Alice called back, getting up from the bed next to mine. "We'll be out in a minute."

I just stared at the ceiling. The realness of my dreams were starting to scare me more and more. Normal people would probably dismiss them as nonsense, but my dreams had meant things before, they've been real before. I tried to go through what happened in my head, I could remember everything except for one tiny detail. When I tried to picture the man who had saved me, the only thing that I could recall was his dark brown eyes.

"Aven! Get up!" Alice through a pillow at me and a pulled myself out of the bed.

"There happy?" I asked and walked to the mirror to running a comb through my hair. I studied my reflection, the usual dark circles under my eyes had worsen over the last three nights.

"When I said that we needed to leave now, I meant _now_!" Jack shouted again, and Alice rolled her eyes, giving me a knowing look.

"We're coming!" She shouted back, walking to the door. I followed her silently.

The three of us made our way out of the town without anyone stoping us to talk. Since apparently Alice and I had over slept, we ate a small breakfast while walking. The scenery was nicer than I had expected it to be, and Alice's eyes grew wide at every crystal clear river, neon colored flower, or emerald green mountain.

I didn't pay much attention to anything around me. I broke out of my bubble of silence, only to laugh at Alice's astonishment when a flower had made a rude remark at her, and to scoff when Jack had unsuccessfully tried to skip a rock across a lake resulting in him soaking the ends of his pants.

"You know, lack of the right amount of sleep makes you even more irritable than usual," Jack informed me. Alice was walking ahead, and didn't seem to be paying attention to us. We were currently walking up a large mountain that Jack thought would be faster to walk over than around. I didn't say anything, and he must have taken that as an invitation to continue talking. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Why do you care?" I didn't mind how rude I sounded, but I honestly had no idea why he bothered to even try to talk to me.

"I was just making conversation," he said, shrugging off my last line.

"If you want to talk, I'd prefer not being the subject of discussion," I said flatly.

"Ok," he kicked a rock as he spoke, it rolled off of the path that we were walking on and down the mountain. I watched it, wondering if one would be able to survive a fall of that hight.

"Guys!" Alice had reached the top of the mountain, and was waving us over. "I can see the village from up here."

When we had caught up to her, she pointed the a row of large buildings near the bottom. "We'll probably reach it in an hour." Jack said.

"How long do you think the train ride will be?" Alice asked Jack who shrugged.

"We'll see when we get there."

After what felt longer than an hour of walking, my feet felt like they were going to fall off, and we had reached the village. We ended up having to wait a few minutes at the train station, which no one minded. When the train finally pulled in, large groups of people gathered in front of the doors.

Jack peered over the crowd, and must have noticed something inside the train. He rummaged inside his bag for a moment and pulled out a long coat with a hood, he handed this to me with some money. "Put that on and let a few people go in before you follow us," he instructed.

Alice opened her mouth, probably to ask what was going on, but there wasn't anytime to talk. Jack took Alice's arm and led her to the train. She looked at me and I shrugged, deciding that it was better to go with the flow than to blow whatever cover we now had by asking.

When I reached the doors of the train, however, I understood why I needed a disguise. Sitting at one of the front seats, was The Cheshire Cat and The Caterpillar, two people that would recognize me even without a hat. They were both currently talking to Jack and Alice, so I quickly walked past them, the hood covering most of my face.

I walked past the small section of open seats to where there were closed compartments. I quickly found an empty one, taking off my coat after I had closed the door. Half a minute before the train started moving, Alice and Jack joined me.

"Why are they called 'The Cheshire Cat' and 'The Caterpillar'?" Alice was asking Jack. "They're people aren't they?"

"No they're animals disguised as people, everyone's like that here." I said with a smirk, before Jack could answer. "In fact, I'm actually a bird, and he's really a frog."

"I don't want to be a frog," Jack complained.

"I still want a serious answer," Alice told us, after laughing.

"It's just tittles," Jack said. "Cheshire Cat, Caterpillar, White Rabbit, they're all titles."

Alice nodded then directed her gaze to outside the window. "How long was this train ride supposed to take?" She asked.

"The rest of the afternoon," Jack answered.

I leaned back onto the leather back of the booth-like seat, it wasn't very comfortable, but I was better than the stiff wooden ones that was on the occasional train I'd board eighteen years ago. The steady moment was somewhat relaxing, and I was reminded of how little sleep I had been getting, by the dull nag of tiredness. It wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes for a little, it's not like there was anything better to do.


	5. Mad As A Hatter: Chapter Five

I'm running through a forest, someone is following me, but I'm much faster. When I finally have to stop for air, the person catches up to me. I look up to see a pretty girl about twelve years old, smiling at me. She's panting, and takes a ribbon out of her pocket to pull her shoulder length blond hair out of her face.

"I win," I say, and her blue eyes flash with amusement.

"It's not fair, you run more than I do." I don't pay that much attention to what she's saying, because I'm more focused on the ground a few feet away from me.

"It was here," I tell here. "It was here the yesterday."

Her smile fades, and she gives me a concerned look. "Ava-" She starts, but I cut her off.

"Would you like to race back?" I ask.

"Only if you'll go easy on me," her playful smile is back.

"Alright, one, two, go!" I shout bolting in front of her.

"Ava!" She yells, running after me.

Everything fades away, and now I'm standing in the middle of a small room. There's a large mirror in front of me. I look at it, but I can't see anything, not even my own reflection, it's as if I'm staring into a regular piece of glass.

I suddenly turn, my heart is beating fast now. I'm trying to run away, out of the room, but my legs won't work. Tears are streaming down my face, and I keep whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," but I don't know why. Then I hear a loud agonizing scream, that I know doesn't belong to me, and a cold darkness surrounds me.

* * *

When I woke up, there sharp glare of the sun's glare though the window was directly in my line of vision.

"Do you ever have peaceful dreams?" Jack asked.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Playing poker a few compartments down," he answered. "She's pretty good, we'll be rich by the time we get off this train."

"How long was I asleep?" My eyes drifted off the window, I held my hand up to shield the sun.

"Hour or two," he said. "We'll get there soon enough."

"It's not supposed to be this easy," I didn't know if I was talking to him or to myself. "It's never this easy."

"Maybe the only reason she came was to get you here. Some visits are longer and more dangerous than others. I should know, I've been there for all of them."

"Yet you only died once," I tried to catch his eye, but his gaze lead out the door.

"Things happened to work out that way."

"Surely I'm not the most dangerous obstacle you've encountered." I waited for the reaction that I knew I'd get.

"It's complicated, ok, you wouldn't understand." He snapped angrily. After a moment of silence, I stood up, grabbing the coat.

"I'm going for a walk," I announced.

"On a train?" I ignored his question, walking past him.

I walked down the long hallway to the end of the cart. I slid the door open, and walked out onto the balcony-like ledge. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind rushing past, trying to relax.

I tapped my hand on the railing, trying to get rid of the num sensation in my finger tips. My arms felt heavy, and could hear my heart beating. I started to breath heavily, trying not to focus on anything.

I didn't understand how this was happening. This panic-attack-like waves had worn off eighteen years ago, when I had been banished, then killed. That was when my connection to Alice had finally been severed, and I could feel more of my own emotions. I was no longer a prisoner of my own mind, so what was going on?

I was glad to admit that this time the waves were less powerful, and I didn't have the fear that I would suddenly loose control of myself. After breathing deeply and focussing on the sound of the wind in my ears, the panic and pain slowly pasted and I was able to think clearly again. However, I didn't turn to go back to the inside of the train. It was easier for me to think, or not think, when I was alone.

After what felt both like any eternity and several seconds, Alice came outside to see if I was alright. She told me that we'd be at our destination soon, and that I should probably come inside. She seemed pretty, happy and I did my best not to rain on her parade.

As we walked back to the compartment, she told me about how she had beaten almost everyone on the train a cards. Which I though was kind of funny, because I used to let her win. She was good with the strategy part of the game, but didn't have the best poker face.

Jack and I let her talk for the rest of the train ride, and she didn't seem to mind out silence. When the train finally pulled to a stop, Jack tore his gaze from the window with a purposeful look in his eyes.

"We're only going to get the chance to do this once, so we have to do it right." He informed us. "Alice there's a small box by The Looking Glass for the stone. The goal is to get it in without anyone noticing, because it takes a few minutes to warm up. There will be several guards around the building, Hatter and I, can find a way to distract them if anything goes wrong."

We both nodded, Jack gave Alice a reassuring smile. "It's going to work," he said.

"I know," she said, and I wished I had their optimism.

"Let's go."

There were more people around the building than I had expected, and I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Alice slipped the ring off her finger and walked over to the mirror. "Wow," she whispered, admiring the wall of glass.

She reached out her hand to open the small metal box that was resting on a stand in front of the mirror. But the moment her hand touched it, a loud alarm went off. We wheeled around, to see people running out of the room as fast as they could. Several men that I could tell were spades from the insignia on their uniforms, surrounded the three of us, each of them were heavily armed.

"Nice plan, Genius," I muttered.

"Well you didn't see this coming either Little-Miss-This-Is-Too-Easy", he said through clenched teeth. "We don't mean any harm," he told the spades. "We're just trying to get Alice her back to her world."

"We are under direct orders from The Queen of Hearts to arrest those who have stollen The Stone of Wonderland." One of them said, "Lay down your weapons and give me the ring."

"No," I said, taking it from Alice. "You can have the rock if you let us go."

"Hatter, we're not in a position to bargain right now," Jack whispered loudly.

"You're friend is right," another one of the spades said. I realized that I had met this one before, and from the look in his eyes I could tell that he recognized me. "Hatter." He added, confirming my suspicion.

I didn't move, and the spade who had spoken before turned to another one who was holding a crossbow. "Shoot them."

"Hey!" From across the room, we heard a male voice shout, distracting everyone and causing the arrow to narrowly miss my head. Heads turned and I caught a glimpse of a tall man, with dark brown hair and eyes dressed completely in red. He had a sword resting at his side, but reached for a something in his pocket. I couldn't get over how familiar he looked.

There was a loud bang and one of the spades fell to the ground, clutching his chest. I looked at the gun in the man's hands, where did he get a gun? "Go!" He shouted to us, and I didn't need to be told twice.

"But we didn't put the stone in," Alice said to me, her voice was shaking with fear.

"I don't care, just jump!" I replied, looking at Jack who was still staring at the man. "Boy Scout, we gotta go!" I followed Jack's line of vision in time to see an arrow nock the gun out of the man's hands.

Jack's hand went to his sword, but Alice and I each grabbed one of his arms and jumped through the mirror.

The falling sensation wasn't as unpleasant as I remembered it to be. I had to focus hard on breathing, but I didn't have to pulsing fear that I used to get whenever I would go through The Looking Glass. My hand was still tightly holding Jack's arm, and Alice looked like she was holding on for dear life to his other. When the air became less tin, we hit the ground with a soft thud. Alice stood up rubbing her head.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around the ruins of what used to be a mirror image of the building we had been in a moment ago.

"Looking Glass Land," I answered, pulling myself off the ground. I looked around me and cursed.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"This ring," I sighed. "I must have dropped it before we went through."

"Who was that guy who saved us?" She asked, surveying our surroundings.

"The Red Knight," Jack answered, he didn't make eye contact with either of us, and I could tell that he was shaking. "A man I believed to be dead."

"I thought people didn't die here."

"We were told that he resigned and was executed," there was a glaze over his eyes, and her looked like he wanted to smash something. "I believed it, for all these years.." His voice trailed off.

"We should get out of here," I said. "They might come looking for us."

Alice agreed and Jack just nodded. I wanted to ask him how he knew this 'Red Knight', but I could tell that right now he was a break down waiting to happen and wanted to put some distance between us that the other half of The Looking Glass.


	6. Mad As A Hatter: Chapter Six

"More camping," Alice mumbled. It was getting dark and we were now in the middle of a half burned down forest.

"We can find a town or something tomorrow," I said, looking at one of the maps I had stollen. "We're close to one, if this map isn't too out of date."

"Well I'm tired," Alice said, setting her blanket on the ground, and laying on top of it.

In about fifteen minutes, she was fast asleep. Jack was sitting on a log a fee feet away from us. I sighed, I almost couldn't believe what I was doing.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Define 'ok'." His tone was emotionless, and I realized that was what I sounded like half the time I spoke.

"Who was he?" I asked, knowing that he knew who I was talking about.

"Someone I was very close to," he told me. "Someone who I cared about more than anyone else in the world. I thought he was dead, and now that I know he's alive they're going to kill him."

"He's your father," I wasn't asking for I knew that it had to be true. It explained why the man had looked so familiar and why he had saved us in the first place.

"When I thought that he died, I fell apart. I was completely alone in the world." He blinked away a tear. "I still am."

"You have friends," I said, but he laughed.

"I've had to say goodbye to every close friend I've ever had, and most of them I only know for a few days." I knew who he was talking about.

"You've risked your life for every Alice, and never see them again." I wasn't sure if I was thinking out loud or trying to sum up his situation. "You you actually died for the last one."

"I was glad to," his voice was distant now.

"You were wrong when you said that I wouldn't understand, I'm not as cold hearted as you think. I know what love is, and I know what heart break feels like." He smiled slightly at this.

"She's happy, and I know that it's about time I should move on."

"I can tell you have."

"How?" He asked, and I grinned.

"Well we're having a conversation that isn't turning into an argument. You don't hate me for trying to kill her, anymore." I grinned for a moment, but it soon faded and my gaze met the ground. "How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"I don't know how, but I know that we can." He smiled again, but I couldn't return it.

"We don't have anyone on our side, and we just lost the only way to get Alice back home." I added in a lighter tone: "And now we're arguing again."

"We could always break the curse," he said.

"It's not that easy-"

"I might know where The Red Queen was last seen," he cut me off. "I don't think she's still there, but it's a good place to start."

"You knew this for how long?" I wasn't sure if I was glad or angry.

"Since the beginning." He answered. "It'll be dangerous, we might get caught, but it's the only way that we can get Alice and you home. And it's what my father would have wanted me to do."

"I'm in," I grinned again.

"We should get some rest," he tells me and I nod. "Goodnight, Hatter."

"Goodnight, Jack," saying those words made my insides turn, but not in a bad way.

"You know, that's the first time that you've called me by my name."

"No, just the first time out loud," I said in a correcting tone.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the night. Although, before I drifted I could hear him softly crying and I knew that he was thinking about his father. I wanted to say something, but decided not to, for I was pretty sure that he would be embarrassed to know that I could hear him, and I couldn't think of anything reassuring to say.

Even stating the fact that, if they killed him he wouldn't truly be gone, he would just appear some where in Wonderland or Looking Glass Land as a new person. Only this new person wouldn't remember his former life, and there was a strict law against trying to. No, there was no way to make this story better, we could only hope for the unlikely best.

* * *

I'm sitting in the middle of a garden, staring at a flower. I hear someone approaching, but don't turn my gaze. I'm focused on the stunning pattern of the petals, when I feel my hair being ruffled and finally look up.

I beam at the girl standing behind me and pick the flower, placing it in her hair. She smiles at me, but it quickly turns to a frown and the sunny garden around us fades into a dark room. She's giving me a pleading look.

She stretches out her hand. The room is becoming darker and darker, and a gray mist in fulling it pulling to both of us into it. I don't take her hand, instead I soundlessly cry for help and run from the room, only to be plunged into a colder darkness. I hear a scream, and try to cover my ears but it only gets louder, working it's way into my head.

"Stop!" I'm shouting, but I can't hear my own voice over the scream. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just stop!"

* * *

"Hatter!" I was abruptly pull from my dream by the sound of Jack's voice screaming in my ear. I jolted up to see worried expressions on Jack and Alice's faces.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked me.

"Uh yeah," I answered slowly.

"No, I mean really." She asked a with a bit more concern in her voice.

"You kept mumbling in your sleep," Jack told me. "It sounded like you were in pain."

"I'm fine," I lied, getting up. "It was just a dream. Now, were are we headed?"

"Could I see some of those maps you stole?" Jack asked me. I could tell that neither of them were convinced that I was fine, but I tried ignore their sympathetic looks.

"Here," I handed him the stack of papers. It took a few minutes for him to finish scanning them before he pointed to a spot a few miles away from the palace, coincidentally one of the few places in Looking Glass Land that I hadn't been to personally.

"There's a house there, do you think you can get to it?" He asked me and I nodded.

"But we should take the long way," I drew a path with my finger that led mostly through forests and abandoned towns. "We're on the run now."

"But what if we run out of food?" Alice asked.

"Maybe we can stop at one of the more isolated villages, we just need to keep away from cities." Jack said, and I agreed. "But we're not running out at the moment."

"Then let's get walking, we can probably at least ten miles by sundown." I said, and Alice sighed slinging her quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

* * *

"So, you know this place pretty well, right?" Alice asked me.

"Yes," I answered. "Although I imagine that it's changed in the eighteen years I've been missing."

"Did you grow up here?" I hesitated before answering her.

"Yeah," I hid the uncertainty from my voice. Try as I might, I still could not remember a day before I had been made The Mad Hatter. At first I had thought that it was a side effect of being reborn, but now it was starting to worry me. After all, Jack seemed to be able to remember his whole life.

When I told him this, to my surprise, he had an explanation. "The reason that you're still alive is because you're The Mad Hatter."

"So that's the only thing that I'm aloud to remember?" I asked.

"I guess if you try hard enough, or find and object or a person meaningful enough to you in that other part of your life, than maybe you could remember." He said after a moment.

"So you couldn't remember anything before becoming The White Knight?"

"I've always been The White Knight," he answered stubbornly.

"Then how did you remember what it was like before the cruse?" I asked, and he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. After unfolding it, he handed it to me, drawn in dark charcoal was a picture of his father.

"That jogged some memories," he took the picture back. "Don't worry about it too much, we're in Looking Glass Land, we're bound to come across something that brings something up."

"I envy your optimism," I said dryly.

Our conversation was interrupted by a roar-like-sound coming from the distance.

"What was that?" Alice asked from a few feet ahead of us.

Jack swore, and drew his sword. "You should find a tree that you can climb."

"Why?" Alice asked, fearfully. There was another roar, this time it sounded closer.

"Now!" Jack nearly shouted.

"I can't climb!" Alice shouted back.

"That isn't what I think it is..." My voice trailed off.

"Run!" Jack shouted, and the three of us bolted threw a cluster of trees.

I quickly looked behind me to see a large creature with large flightless wings, a scrawny body, and long fingers with sharp claws at the ends of them.

"That's impossible," I was speaking more to myself than the others.

At that point, Alice tripped on a branch, falling flat on her face. Jack and I ran to help her up, but by the time she had gotten to her feet, the beast was barely a foot away from us. Jack grabbed Alice's bow, firing three arrows, two of which hit it's arm, while the other soared past it. I yanked to bow from him, before he could fire a fourth, and handed in to Alice.

"Shoot it's eye!" I screamed. Alice did as she was told, and thankfully hit her target. The creature collapsed, I took a few steps backward, it's head landing at my feet.

"Is it dead?" She asked.

"No only stunned, let's get out of here before it wakes up." I began to walk as I spoke. "Only the Vorpal Sword can kill it."

"So you're saying that's a Jabberwock?" Alice asked. "I've read the poem before."

"Yes, the last Jabberwock, which was supposed to be imprisoned on the other side of the land. I saw it captured with my own eyes." I stated.

"Yeah, and you were the only one who knew how to contain it," Jack pointed out. "It escaped shortly after you died."

"Poor thing," Alice said sadly. "It must be terrible to be the last of your kind."

"Yes, feel sympathy for the monster that almost killed us," I muttered, although I saw her point.

* * *

**Thanks again to Quinn Fiberoptic and Scarlet Phlame for reviewing! **


	7. Mad As A Hatter: Chapter Seven

By the end of the day, we had made it to the outskirts of the forest and were now looking out a field. Jack looked at one of my maps and said: "We could make it there by tomorrow if we cut through that town."

"I don't know," I could see the line of builds in the distance.

"The towns only a few miles away from the place, it'll take a lot longer if we try to go around." He pointed to the map as he spoke.

"Fine, just try to lay low." I said. "Don't talk to anyone unless we have to."

"Agreed."

We set up camp for the night, without talking much. There were hardly any clouds in Looking Glass Land, and I could see every conner of the night's sky. That had always been my favorite part of Looking Glass Land. Although most of the buildings had faded away, the sky showed that somethings can last forever. I drifted off thinking about how the sky had looked on my last night there, eighteen long years ago.

* * *

I'm sitting on a balcony. My arms are wrapped around the railings and my feet are dangling over the edge. I can hear someone singing, and hum the same tune. The sun is slowly setting and I can feel the warmth being sucked out of the air, but I don't mind because the cool breeze feels nice on my skin.

When I open my eyes, I'm somewhere different, but it's too dark to see a thing. That's when the scream that I'm almost expecting fills the space around me. Knowing that it's coming doesn't make the crushing chill any worse. It feels like it's taking hold of a part of my soul and ripping it away. I fall to my knees, and wait for everything to end, fearing that it won't.

* * *

I awoke before the other two. Sitting up, I looked at the village that we would be walking to, the walk there plus the few miles from there to the spot would most likely take all day. I put this out of my head, time didn't really matter, not for what we were doing. We were looking for someone that had been impossible to find for longer than anyone cared to remember.

I looked at the sky, the sun was slowly rising. I let a small smile find it's way to my lips, as I watched the pink and orange light fill the horizon. The sun's bright razes seemed to touch every conner of the land.

"Nice view," I turned my head to see Jack also staring at the sky.

"It's always like this here." I was about to say more, when I was cut of by a pulsing sensation slowly over powering my head. The world around me began to look fuzzy, and I started to hear a clear voice singing a song that sounded somewhat familiar.

"Hatter?" I shook myself out of the mild hallucination, when I heard Jack's voice.

"What?" I asked, as if everything was normal.

"Are you alright, you look white as a ghost." I didn't meet his eyes, but nodded, drumming my numb fingers on the ground to try to wake them.

After a the sun had full rose, we woke Alice and started our walk. By the time we had reached the town, it was almost midday. While walking through the streets, we noticed a wanted sign, with pictures of us that must have been hand drawn by a very skilled artist.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better," I said in a hushed tone.

"How did they get those here so quickly?" Alice asked in amazement.

"News travels quick here," I answered.

We were all on our guard of the rest of our time there, but no one seemed to notice us. I was relived once we had reached the end of the town. There was another woods, only there wasn't a single living plant or animal in this one. Every tree was either burnt or barren, and there weren't even weeds or wild grass on the ashen ground.

"We'll be there soon," Jack looked a little on edge, but still had the usual confidence in his voice.

"We may not find anything," I reminded him. "It's just a start."

"I know." The tone of his voice contradicted his words, but I decided not to point that out.

After a few hours of walking through the burn woods, we had made our way to a house that looked like it was made completely of metal. I just stared at it's facade for a long moment. There was something eerily familiar about that house.

"Are we going to go in or just look at it?" Alice asked, and a torn my eyes away.

"Sorry, I-"

"Shh!" Jack whispered, motioning for us to be quite. "Someones coming."

I could also hear voices quickly approaching, and dashed inside the house. The door swung closed behind me, and I quickly turned to open it, but I wouldn't budge.

"Aven!" I heard Alice shout, before Jack shushed her. I banged on the door, but it still didn't move, it didn't even make a sound when my fists slammed against it.

"Drop your weapons!" I heard a loud voice command.

There was a small hole above the door nob that I was able to look through to see what was going on outside. I saw a large group of heavily armed spades, including some of the ones we had met at The Looking Glass. Alice was holding pointing her bow and Jack held his sword in front of him.

"Drop your weapons," one of the spades said, this time more sternly.

Jack looked at Alice before dropping his sword to the ground, they had no chance of escaping or fighting their way out. Alice lowered her bow, her hands were shaking. I threw myself at the door once more to no avail, tears of frustration and fear stung my eyes.

With in a few minutes, my friends were lead away, most likely in the direction of The Looking Glass to face execution back in Wonderland. I looked around me at the dark room, it was completely empty. There was another door across from me, I slowly turned the handle and walked into the other room.

I froze when I saw where I was. In front of me was a large cracked mirror, it looked like it was about to fall apart at any minute, but I knew that it wasn't going to. I walked up to it, and ran my hands along it's surface, not caring that the sharp glass was cutting into my fingers and palm. When I lowered my hand my blood was smudged on the mirror.

I dropped to my knees, and buried my face in my hands, the salty tears that spilled threw my eyelids stung as they met the blood in my palms. I could hear the scream that had been haunting my dreams, but this time I didn't try to will it to leave. I succumbed to the pain that was now engulfing my mind and body, letting it take me back to a time that I had been forced to forget.

* * *

**Welcome to the end of part one! ****Thank you to Quinn Fiberoptic and Scarlet Phlame for reading and reviewing. ;-)**


	8. Shattered: Chapter One

**Part Two: Shattered **

A young girl, about eight-years-old, was walking through a forest. She had red hair and an innocent smile. The trees created huge eery shadows, but she didn't seem to mind.

Her expression changed, when she nearly tripped over a large hole. She scrambled backwards, but after a few seconds slowly approached it. She couldn't see the the bottom, so she picked up a rock and dropped in down the hole. It fell out of sight, and she couldn't hear it hit the bottom. She slowly leaned in closer and closer.

"Aven?" She looked up, in the direction of the voice. "It's getting dark!"

Aven sighed, pulling herself up and running in the direction of the voice.

"There you are," a twelve-year-old girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes said with a smile. "Mother was getting worried."

"Ivory!" Aven shouted running to her sister. "There's this huge rabbit hole-"

"Aven, you're dress is covered in dirt," Ivory signed, doing her best to dust off the stains.

"Come on, I'll show you," she said, pulling her skirts out of her sisters hands.

"Not now," Ivory took her sister's hand leading her in the opposite direction of the hole. "You can show me tomorrow," she added after seeing the disappointed look on her sister's face.

When the two had walked back to their house, their mother made a fuss over Aven's dress. The evening was a quite one, until the girl's father came home. A small argument arose between their parents during dinner, and the girls were sent strait to bed after, but they could still hear the shouts from their shared bed room.

"Do you ever dream of going to a different world?" Aven asked.

"Sometimes," Ivory admitted. "But our lives aren't that bad, Ava."

"Still, I'd like to go to a place where everything is perfect," Aven said with a sigh.

"And what would this wonderland be called?"

"Wonderland," Aven said, beaming.

* * *

The two woke up early the next mourning, eating a small breakfast, and then heading to the forest.

"I'll race you to there," Aven said.

"How am I supposed to race to something that I haven't seen?" Ivory asked, her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say you were going to win." Aven stated cockily, before taking of.

Ivory rolled her eyes, and followed her sister. She brushed her hair out of her face as she ran, being careful not to trip over the tree roots and fallen branches. The sun's soft light spilled through the tree branches, falling in spots on the forest floor.

When Ivory caught up to her sister, she was standing in the middle of a small clearing outlined with trees. Her gaze was focused on the ground, and she looked like she was lost in thought. Ivory stopped beside her, panting quite heavily, she pulled her hair back, tying it behind her with a ribbon.

"I win," Aven said, snapping out of her daze.

"It's not fair, you run more than I do." Ivory's smile faded through her mock defense, but Aven was no longer paying attention.

"It was here," she said, looking at the ground once more. "It was here yesterday."

Ivory's face twisted into a sad look. "Ava-" She started to say.

"Would you like to race back?" Aven said, switching gears.

"Only if you'll go easy on me," grinning once again.

Aven stopped pretending to think for a moment, before quickly saying: "Alright, one, two, go!"

"Ava!" Ivory ran after her, laughing and knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch up.

When she reached the house, Aven was sitting on the porch. Ivory, sat next to her, they were both silent, and Ivory began to hum a tune that she had made up that day. Aven smiled, listing to her sister.

"Does this one have words?" Aven asked, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Not the whole song." Ivory answered.

She loved to make up little songs and sing them to her sister. Her parents used to say that she had a musical gift, because of her ability to think up the tunes on the spot and her crystal clear voice. The girls stayed outside, until dark rain clouds began to gather in the sky. Aven would have described this as a perfect day, for it was one of those days where the rest of the world didn't try to interrupt their joy. Even though the mystery of the disappearing rabbit hole kept her up almost the whole night.

* * *

The next day, Aven awoke to the sound of her sister singing. She sat up in her bed, looking across the room to where Ivory was sitting at the window. Rain was gently falling out side, and the soft pitter-patter seemed to be accompanying her voice.

"_Holding on to yesterday,_

_Seeing it all fade,_

_Fearing the hopeless simple way,_

_That crushing time was made._"

"That's sad," Aven remarked and Ivory turned to face her.

"I was thinking about your wonderland," her voice was rich with melancholy. "What it must be like to want to get there, but know you can't. It gets happier." She added the last part in a lighter tone.

"Do you want to go out side?"

"Ava, it's raining," Ivory's brow furrowed.

"I know," a grin found it's way to her face.

"Mother wouldn't like it," Ivory said, although Aven could tell her sister wanted to go outside as much as she did.

"We don't have to tell her," Aven slid out of bed and walked to her dresser, pulling out a bright red dress. "Come on, it's like and adventure."

"Alright." Ivory said, beaming. "But we need to be careful."

It wasn't very hard to sneak out, their mother assumed that the girl's were still in their room. She was spending the day reading in the living room, where the window faced the rest of the town and not the forest, which was where the girl's were headed.

"It's not as cold out here as I thought," Ivory said.

"I'm soaked," Aven remarked, touching her heavy skirt. "I'm going to climb the tree."

Aven ran to a large tree with huge branches, they had spent may afternoons under it's shade or climbing it's branches.

"I don't know if it's safe," Ivory said slowly.

"I've climbed it a thousand time before," Aven said hoisting herself up. "The rain doesn't make much of a difference."

"If you're so sure," Ivory watched her little sister scrabbling up the tree.

"See, I'm fine." Aven said, sitting atop a sturdy branch. "Sing the rest of the song."

"Alright," Ivory cleared her throat. _"Broken hearts can heel with help,_

_Tears don't dry alone,_

_Pain won't leave when you yelp,_

_Find you're at home-"_

She was cut off up a huge gust of wind that shook the tree relentlessly, causing Aven to loose her balance. She tried to catch hold of a branch, but it slipped through her fingers and she fell to the ground.

"Aven!" Ivory screamed.

* * *

**Piper is sick, and bored, and talking in third person, so she's posting a hopefully not to confusing chapter a few hours early! ****Thanks again to Quinn Fiberoptic and Scarlet Phlame for reviewing! Reviews make the world go 'round and I am ****delirious!**


	9. Shattered: Chapter Two

Aven lay on her bed, wrapped in a warm blanket, her face felt like it was burning. The rain had stopped, so there was nothing to block out the voices of her parents scolding her sister. She could tell that Ivory was crying, but apparently her parents couldn't. She had tried to explain that playing in the rain was her idea, but they just wouldn't listen.

When Ivory came into the room, she didn't say a word. Aven wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. After about an hour, Ivory fell asleep, but Aven sat awake all night. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she slid out of her bed, and crept out of the room. Their parents where asleep, so it was easy to get outside.

She slowly walked through the forest, until she came to the tree that she had fallen out of. She pulled herself up and rested on one of the bigger branches. Her eye's slowly closed, and she let herself drift off.

* * *

When Ivory woke up, her sister was no where to be seen. She quickly dressed, and hurried out of the house, her parents we're awake yet. It was dark outside but the sun was slowly rising. Ivory quickly walked to the forest, where she found Aven sitting in the very tree that she had fallen from the day before, wearing the very same dress.

"Aven!" She shouted, but her sister gave her an innocent look.

Aven was about to try to explain why she was in the tree, when she was overcome with a sudden urge to look for the missing hole. Knowing that her sister wanted to go home that very instant, she jumped out of the tree and ran. Ivory ran after her, and she began to laugh, even though there was frustration in her sister's voice.

She finally stopped in front of the hole, and beamed. She could hardly believe that it was there. The more she looked at it, the more she wondered what it bottom would look like. She doubted that it would be a long fall, forgetting the rock that she had dropped down it before.

"No!" Ivory screamed, but Aven didn't understand why she looked so scared.

"Come on," Aven said, beaconing her sister.

"Don't do it, Ava, you don't understand!" She said, but Aven began to giggle.

"Come on, Ivory, it's an adventure." She held out her hand, and Ivory reached forward to take it, if only to pull her back. However, Aven lost her footing before their finger's met and tumbled through the hole, laughing again.

"Goodbye!" she called to her sister, not seeing the horrified look on her face.

Ivory looked once more at the forest around her, before jumped after Aven.

She was falling slower than she thought was possible, in a few seconds, she had caught up to Aven, and grabbed hold of her hand. As they fell, the air around they seemed to be changing colors, Ivory didn't even know that air could be a color in the first place.

"What's happening?" Aven asked, shouting over the loud wind in their ears.

"I don't know!" Ivory shouted back. They could now see a light below them, the light was approaching quickly. "Just hold on!"

Ivory closed her eyes, but Aven kept her's open. After they had reached the light, they were suspended in mid air for a second, before falling flat on the ground. Aven looked up, expecting to see a vertical tunnel, but all she saw was a bright blue sky.

Ivory open her eye's, helping her sister stand. Aven clung to her arm looking around her, they were in the middle of a field that was surrounded by trees. Ivory was about to say something, when she noticed a tall man and a young boy, who looked like he was about Aven's age, walking toward them.

"What is this place?" Ivory wasn't sure if she was asking the man or if she was just thinking aloud, but he answered anyway.

"Wonderland." He stated. "You're welcome here, Your Highness," he added the last part with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" was all that Ivory could say.

Aven looked at her sister one more time, before collapsing onto the ground. Ivory looked stunned, she leaned down and felt her sister's forehead. It was clear that she had a fever.

"I have transportation to a place that she can rest," the man said, walking closer to them. "I can explain to you what's going on, on the way."

Ivory wasn't sure how she felt about putting her trust in a stranger, but she didn't have much choice.

"Alright," she said.

"Wonderful," the man grinned. He bent down and picked up Aven, easily able to carry her. "This way."

She followed his lead, opening her mouth to introduce herself. "I'm-"

"Ivory, I know. And I take it this is Aven?" He cut her off smoothly, and she nodded "My name is Richard, this is my son Jack."

* * *

Aven awoke with a start, looking around her. She was lying in a carriage, there was a boy sitting across her. He gave her a small smile that she didn't return.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"In a carriage," he stated plainly. Aven had recovered from her shock enough to role her eyes. "We're going to The Looking Glass."

"What?" She peered out the window, to see landscapes more colorful than she had imagined were possible.

"We're in Wonderland." The boy told her.

"Where's my sister?" Aven asked, and rush of fear taking hold of her.

"With my father, he's driving and talking to her." Aven let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, did you say we're in Wonderland?" She asked, and the boy nodded. "Am I dreaming?"

He shook his head slowly. "My father says that it's a lot to take in, and not to think to much."

Aven leaned back in her seat. "My head aches," she muttered.

"I'm Jack, by the way," Jack said.

"I'm Aven." Her eye's met the window once more, and imminently stopped on a large table out side of a small house. People were sitting, standing, and running around, the table which was covered with teacups, teapots, and food. "What is that?"

Jack looked out the window as well. "The Mad Tea Party," he answered. "Anyone can go, but normally it's the same people."

"Did you ever go?" Aven asked, not taking her eye's away from the party.

"One time."

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing to a short man wearing a big top hat.

"That's The Mad Hatter," Jack said. "The man talking to him is The March Hare."

"Wow," she whispered, when she looked back at Jack he was grinning. "What?"

"Nothing," he looked away from her, but the smile was still on his face.

"Where do you say we were going?"

* * *

**Thank you to ********Quinn Fiberoptic the lovely review! See you next chapter! **


	10. Shattered: Chapter Three

The Looking Glass was the most grand thing the girl's had ever seen. "The first time going through can be a little ruff," Richard told them. "Ivory and I will go first, and I'll come back for you two."

Ivory looked a little reluctant to both leaving her sister alone and jumping through a giant mirror.

"It's perfectly safe," Richard said to her. She wasn't sure if he meant that mirror, leaving Aven alone, or both, but she nodded.

He took her hand in his. "Jump on three. One...two...three!"

Falling through The Looking Glass was worse than falling down what she had learned was called The Rabbit Hole. Falling down had been frightening because she didn't know if they were going to live or die, but the slow fall hadn't been painful. The Looking Glass sucked the air from her lungs, making her struggle to breath. She clung tightly to Richard's hand, fearing that if she let go she would be lost in this in between world.

When they had finally made it to the other side, she was surprised to find herself in the very same room that they had just left. She was about to ask, but Richard gave her a small smile, and dove into and identical version of the mirror. There we a few people around, but none of them payed any attention to her. After a few minutes, the mirror began to shimmer, and Aven, Richard, and Jack, broke through it's surface. Both children looked terrified, but Richard's usual smile was still on his face.

"Our journey is almost complete," he informed them.

Ivory put her arm around Aven's shoulder as they walked out of the building.

"He told you why we're here?" Aven asked.

"Yes, and I'll tell you, once we get to where we're going. Speaking of where we're going, where are we going?" Ivory directed the question to Richard and Jack.

"The palace, the only part of Looking Glass Land that isn't a reflection of Wonderland." Richard answered. "You'll be meeting the current queens tonight."

"So this place is a copy of Wonderland?" Aven asked, speaking to Richard for the first time.

"Yes, and no. There are some minor details that only exist in Wonderland, the building and landscape here are Wonderland's reflection."

Aven, rubbed her forehead, reminding them all that she was still a tired little girl with a fever and a splitting headache. There was another carriage waiting for them outside, the ride wasn't as long as the first, and soon they were standing outside of a tall castle.

"Wow," Aven whispered, as they walked through the doors.

Aven and Ivory were shown to their rooms, while Jack and Richard left to inform the queens of their safe arrival. Aven was given some medicine that Ivory had never heard of and a cup of hot tea, which she nearly downed. With in the next hour, her fever was gone and Ivory was ready to tell her why they were in Wonderland.

"Wonderland is ruled by The Red and White Queens, and there's this prophecy," she stared. "It said that their next rulers would be born in another world. So they build The Rabbit Hole, the hole we fell through, to find us and bring us to Wonderland."

"Does that mean-"

"They think that we're the next Red and White Queens." Ivory said, cutting Aven off. "They wanted us to wait until we were older than twenty before taking the throne, but they thought that it would be good for us to know the land that we're destined to rule."

Aven smiled. "We're gonna be queens," was all she could say.

"You're alright with that?" Ivory questioned. "You don't think that you'll miss home, our family?"

"You're my family, and that wasn't my home." She answered. Ivory's worried look turned into a sad smile, as she realized that her sister was right. "Which one am I?"

"What?"

"Am I The Red Queen or The White Queen?" Aven asked.

"The Red Queen, well The Red Princess for now." Ivory said with a smile.

"The Red Queen," Aven whispered to herself. "It's a good thing red is my favorite color."

Later that night, the girls were sent out of there rooms, into the most beautiful dinning hall that they had ever seen. They met the Red and White Queens, who were both very kind to them. Aven seemed to admire The Red Queen, greatly, which Ivory thought made sense.

The next day, they were shown the garden, where they ended up spending most of their time. They were advised not to leave the castle unsupervised, but the rule didn't seem very heavily enforced. Aven didn't seemed to want to leave, however, and Ivory wasn't excited to break any rules.

Richard, who they later found out was The Red Knight, came with Jack to visit them almost everyday. Ivory was glad that Jack was only a year older than Aven, because it seemed like him and his father were the only friends that they would have for a while. Not that the two were used to having friends, back home they spent most of their time only in each others company. In fact, this was the first time that Ivory could recall Aven wanting to spend time with someone her age.

One day, Ivory found her sister in the middle of the garden, just staring at a flower. She tried to sneak up on her, but when she ruffed her hair, she slowly turned. Aven smiled, and picked the flower, placing it in Ivory's hair.

"I like it here," she said.

"Of course you do," Ivory laughed a little. "You always wanted to go to Wonderland."

"I didn't think that it would really happen." Aven picked another flower and placed it in her own hair. "I didn't think it was real."

"I thought of more of the song," Aven looked expectantly at her sister, who began to sing softly. "_A Place where fear will hide away._

_A place where we belong,_

_The place that I am here to stay,_

_Where nothing feels wrong."_

Aven smiled as she listened to the songs. "You made it happier."

"Yes. It's not finished yet." Ivory looked at the garden around her.

"I want to hear all of it someday." Aven told her.

"I promise you will."

* * *

Aven was laying on a couch, her eyes were closed, and she was pretty sure that the others thought that she was asleep. Richard was telling Ivory and Jack a story about The Queen of Hearts, and evil woman who had once ruled Wonderland over. After taking the throne, The Red and White Queen had imprisoned her in a place that they doubted anyone would ever find her.

Aven was barley listening, even though she found this story more interesting than the other legends of Wonderland . She could tell that Ivory was taking in ever word, she admired Richard greatly. Aven was pretty sure that he was almost as close to her as he was to Jack.

About three months had pasted since they had arrived in Wonderland and traveled through The Looking Glass. They saw the Red and White Queens at least once a week. They were supposed to visit Wonderland within the next few weeks.

"Ivory, do you want to go for a walk?" Aven asked her sister one day.

"Down to the garden?" Her sister asked, looking up from the book in her hands.

"No, to the woods by that village," Aven pointed out the window. "It doesn't look that far."

"We're not supposed to go outside alone."

"We're not alone, we have each other. Come on, it's an adventure," she nagged.

"Every time you say that something bad happens."

"No, the last time I said it we came here, and that was a very good thing." Ivory sighed, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Fine, but we won't got to far away." Aven beamed, pulling her sister out of the room.

No one noticed them leaving the castle. Aven began to walk to the city next to the palace, but Ivory stopped her, walking to the stable instead. They had been learning how to horseback-ride, and Ivory was confident enough to ride without their teacher present. Aven sat behind her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"Holding on?" Ivory asked.

"Yes." Aven smiled as they took off into a gallop, the wind rushing past them.

The road through the city, and through the empty fields. Within no time they had pasted the small town next to the woods that Aven had pointed out. They slowed their pace so that they could admire the tall trees.

They had been walking for at least and hour, when they came across a house. Aven slid off the horse to approach it. However, Ivory was a little more cautious.

"Ava," she called.

"It's look's like it's made out of metal," Aven observed, reaching out to touch to door.

"Someone probably lives here," Ivory tied the horses reigns to a tree branch. "Come on, let's go back."

She reached out to pull Aven away from the door, but the moment she touched her arm, it swung open. Aven grinned and walked inside. Ivory sighed, following her.

The first room was completely empty, but there was another door across from them. Aven walked to it, and Ivory followed. When she turned the handle, the door flew open, and the two felt like they were being pull inside by a strong wind. Aven looked at her sister, fear in her eyes for the first time.

The only thing in the room was a large mirror, but instead of showing their reflections, there was a tall woman, she was wearing a long gold dress with hearts on the helms. Ivory took a step toward it, letting Aven follow behind her. The woman smiled at them, and the door suddenly slammed close.

"Ivory!" Aven ran to the door, trying to pull it open.

A light began to flow from the mirror, falling around the girls. Ivory turned to exchange a terrified look with her sister. The two were slowly pulled to the mirror, by the force of the light. Aven pulled to door once more, finally working it open, she pull herself out of the room, released from the mirror's grip. Ivory reached out her hand, her eyes pleading for Aven to help her get out room.

Aven pulled herself to her feet, but stood stalk still, knowing that if she took her sister's hand she would be pulled back into the mirror's light, and fearing what that might mean. Ivory realized that her sister wasn't going to save her, a tear slid down her cheek, and she stopped trying to fight the pull. When she fell against the mirror, she let out a loud scream, the rung in Aven ears, as she slowly backed away.

She pulled her eye's away from her sister when she realized that she was being sucked into the mirror. She turned to run to the door, but at that moment a ray of light escaped, wrapping itself around her. It felt like it was pushing itself into her soul and taking hold of part of it. A shout escaped her lips and she pulled herself out of it's grip, feeling a sharp rip in her core.

Aven grabbed hold of the door, pulling it open and running outside, letting it close behind her. She didn't see the ray of light that had been coiled around her a moment before, bring a deep red glow to the mirror. Part of the glow melted into the surface, where Ivory was now trapped, and the other part floated out of the window to find another soul to latch itself onto.

Aven pulled herself onto the horse, who took off into a gallop. She sneaked a look behind her, and saw the woman that she had been in the mirror moments before, standing in front the house, watching her ride away. Tearing her eyes away, she leaned in closer to the horse, silently telling it to go faster.

"I'm sorry, Ivory," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."


	11. Shattered: Chapter Four

When she had arrived back at the palace, she let herself fall off of the horse, soaking her arms in her own tears.

"Ave?" she didn't look up when she heard Jack's voice. "What happened?"

"Aven," his father's voice was more shocked than she had ever heard it. "Where's you sister?"

A moment later, she was sitting in a carriage headed to The Looking Glass. Jack was sitting next to her, but she didn't try to talk to him. By the time they had stopped, her tears had dried, but she was still shaking. Jack had put his arm around her, trying to calm her down, but she refused to tell him what was wrong.

When the carriage door opened, Jack and Richard had to lead her out and into the building. She still didn't say a word to either of them. The journey through the mirror, wasn't as scary as it had been the first time, but that hardly mattered to her.

They quickly journeyed to The House of Cards, which was where the rulers of Wonderland lived. With in a wink of the eye they were in front of The White and Red Queens, they asked Aven to tell them what happened. Richard and Jack had left the room, hoping that she would feel more comfortable with less people around her.

Eventually the whole story came out, The Queens had tried to hide the fear that this news brought, but Aven could tell that they were frightened. Aven was shown to a room, while The Queens talked to Richard. After a few slow hours, Aven fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Aven awoke to the sound of shouts coming from outside. She flew to the window to see the lower wall, that was supposed to protect The House of Cards, in flames. An army was invading the palace and towns around it. She could hear screaming coming from the hall outside of her room, and darted behind a curtain, hoping that it would be enough to hide her.

Her heart was pounding and the thought that she was going to die rose to the top of her mind. A few minutes later, she heard the door to the room open, and tears began to slide down her cheek. She heard footsteps approaching the curtain and braced herself for the worst, but when the curtain was pulled back it's Richard who she saw.

She sighed and let him take her wrist as they ran out of the room and down the hall. They didn't stop running until they had made it outside. He pointed in the direction on the building where The Looking Glass was kept.

"My son is waiting for you," he informed her, she looked to at the building, then met his eyes again. "He knows what to do."

Tears were still flowing down her face, and he gave her a sympathetic look. "It'll be alright." He glanced behind him, then back at her. "Good luck, child. Run!"

She ran, not trusting herself to look behind her. When she had reached the inside of the building, she saw Jack standing in front of The Looking Glass. He was staring at an empty metal box, that sat on a stand. He was holding a sword in his right hand.

When Aven reached him, he looked more frightened than she had ever seen him. He looked at her and seemed at a loss for words. Then the door's swung open at the other end of the room, and it walked several men.

"Jump!" Jack told Aven.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I'll be alright, just jump!" She did as he said, thinking about how much he reminded her of his father. She looked behind her, watching the mirror fade, she saw Jack swinging the sword at the mirror. It shattered, and she gasped. Luckily, she had reached the other side of The Looking Glass, before it fell to pieces.

She looked around her, as the mirror shattered, the building around her began to crumble to ruins. The few people in the room, ran outside, screaming, and she followed them. When she made it outside, she heard them saying that this was her fault, that she had somehow caused The Looking Glass to shatter.

That was when her memories left her. It didn't happen slowly, one moment she knew exactly what was going on, and the next she couldn't even remember her own name. The only thing that she could register was that the world around her was crumbling and it was her doing.

* * *

The few surviving supporters of The Red and White Queens, stood in a line facing the guillotine. No one noticed the mirror in one of the higher windows of The House of Cards, no one noticed the young girl standing inside of it. One by one, the brave few faced the end of this life, the screams of their families and their cries of pain could hardly be heard from where the girl was standing.

She twirled her hand around a lock of her light blonde hair, and ghost of a smile on her face. She didn't know why they all seemed so scared, thanks to their beloved queens, they wouldn't die. They would wake up somewhere else with no memory of their previous life.

No one could hear the crystal clear voice singing the newest verse of the song that summarized her sorrowful life.

_"Today starts the next chapter_

_Of this tragic tale,_

_Now you all hear my laughter,_

_Now your light will fail."_

* * *

The girl who's name had once been Aven, lived in Looking Glass Land for the rest of her childhood. She was never able to remember her past, but upon moving to Wonderland, but her deep hatred for The Queen of Hearts returned to her. She spent most of her time at The Mad Tea Party, where she became an instant favorite of the currant Mad Hatter.

With in her first week in Wonderland, she met a man of the same years as her, who seemed to share her contained, secret loathing toward The Queen and the way she ruled Wonderland. His name was Morris, and before long the two had become very close. They were a good team as well, she was a very smooth talker and was able to analyze the emotions of whomever she was speaking with easily, he knew the lay of the land, and how to make sure that she was talking to the right people.

Soon The Mad Hatter had thoughts of retiring, that may or may not have been planted by her, and she was given his job. The first thing that she did was talk The March Hare into leaving as well and gave Morris his job. The Tea Party became a good way for them to secretly rally support for their cover revolution, while Hatter, as she liked to be called, rose up the social ladder by gaining the trust of all the right people.

She became aware of the missing part of her soul, only when it had found the perfect person to attach itself to, and young woman named Alice. It didn't take long for Hatter to find out that part of her was in someone else. She assumed that the only way to free herself was to get rid of Alice, which wouldn't have been a problem if Alice's visit hadn't occurred the same time that she was perfectly positioned to killed The Queen, and if Alice hadn't found a group if unlikely heroes to help her.

* * *

Ivory was standing in the middle of her small room that was only viewable through The Queen's mirror. The Queen had waved her hand over the larger mirror, and Ivory turned to face it. It wasn't unusual for The Queen to ask her for advise, but this time her expression held more worry.

It took only a moment for her to explain what had happened, but at the mention of The Red Knight, Ivory wasn't able to hold back her shock. Everyone thought that he was dead, even she who knew otherwise had forgotten about him, she knew that there had to be a reason why he had chosen now to make his appearance. They had captured him, but he wouldn't tell them anything.

"Let me talk to him," she said to The Queen. "I'll be able to tell if he's lying."

The Queen hesitated before answering. "I'll give you five minutes." She said and Ivory thanked her.

She shakily stepped out of the mirror, and The Queen took her place. The cool air of the outside world hurt when it touched her soft skin, but she hid that when she had reached the room where The Red Knight was being held. He looked up when the door opened and a small smirk crossed his lips when he saw her.

"Ivory, it's been a long time," his voice did it's best to hide his emotions.

"Yes," she shut the door behind her. "A very long time. No one has seen you since we took over Wonderland. Why are you making your appearance now?"

"Why would I tell you?" He asked simply.

"Because we used to be friends," her voice was full of mock sweetness. "Because right now your life is on the line." He was silent so she continued talking. "I assume that this had something do do with your son, but you didn't run to his rescue the last time he was in trouble."

There was a table at the end of the room, she walked to it and picked up the small object that was lying on it. "He's a lot like you, only you knew better than to get caught stealing The Stone of Wonderland." Her words didn't seem to surprise him. "That's how you got this..thing."

She pointed the gun at him, their eyes locked, but she waited for him to speak. "I was just helping Jack." He whispered.

"He died eighteen years ago, why didn't you save him then?" His eye's met the ground and she smirked. "This has to do with that girl he was with, who is she?"

"How should I know?"

"Who is she?" She raised the gun and cocked it. "You need to answer me."

He looked at her but didn't speak. She pulled the trigger, shooting him in the shoulder. He howled in pain, and she lowered the weapon.

"Talk." He looked down again, he clothes slowly being drenched with his own blood. The a thought popped in to Ivory's head, he stomach began to turn and she tried to keep her voice steady, it came out as a whisper, but she knew he could hear her. "Is she my little sister?"

He didn't move, his eyes were squeezed shut. "Look at me!" She screamed, firing the gun at the ceiling this time. When he slowly raised his head, and one look at his face confirmed her theories. She turned and ran out of the door, shouting at the men who were supposed to be guarding to get a doctor in there. She didn't want Richard to die until he had witnessed the deaths of his son and The Red Queen.

* * *

***End of part two* Thanks again to ************Quinn Fiberoptic for reviewing! I should also say thank you to The Syfy ****channel's Tin Man, of which a good deal of part two is based on. Since I'm saying thank you, thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see ya next chap! ****************  
**


	12. Into The Fire: Chapter One

**Part Three: Into The Fire**

My eyes opened slowly, I felt like I had just woken up from a hundred year's sleep, even though being trampled by memories hadn't taken up anytime. I pulled myself off the ground, looking once more at the mirror, I unsheathed my knife and flung it at the cracked surface. The crashed down to a pile of broken glass. I stood for a long while, just staring at the pieces at me feet.

When looking at the mess was to much for me to bare, I picked up my knife and bolted from the room. The front door let me open it this time, and I slammed it behind me, falling back onto it. At my feet was Alice's bow and arrows and Jack's bag and sword. I pulled the map out of the bag, looking at the the fastest way to get to The Looking Glass without going through any towns.

I slung the bag and quiver over my shoulder, also picking up Jack's sword. I barely payed attention to the world around me as I began my long journey. My mind didn't leave that house, I didn't know how I had forgotten my entire past, but part of me wished that it had stayed forgotten.

Guilt sunk it's claws deep into my soul, dragging me down into a deep despair. I could still hear the terrified scream that had been haunting my dreams, the dreams that now made so much sense. I told myself on to think about it, but I couldn't pull my thoughts away.

I needed to focus on one thing at a time, and the first was to get to The Looking Glass and somehow save Alice and Jack. Which meant single handedly breaking into The House of Cards, and to get there I would have to make it through The Looking Glass without being noticed.

By the time I had reached the end of the forest, the sun was already about to set. I was now at the field where we had spent the night before, but this time there was a large building that looked like a library in the middle of it. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, afraid that I was hallucinating, but it didn't move.

I approached it slowly, and when I reached my hand out to turn the door nob, I found that it wasn't locked. When I opened it, a warm light spilled out. I slowly walked in, surveying the tall ladders that lined the walls with builtin shelves full of books. In the middle of the room, there was a desk where a man was sitting. He seemed to be focused on the papers that covered the top of the desk, I didn't think that he noticed me until he spoke.

"Close the door while you come in," he said, not looking up.

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't sure if he thought that I was someone else or not. I pulled the door closed and walked further into the room. I stopped in front of the desk, the man stayed focused on the paper on his desk. I cleared my throat and he looked up, and warm smile formed on his face.

"I've been expecting you," he told me.

In an instant I realized who he was. "You're the author," I stated, and he nodded as if I were asking. "The man that every Alice ends up meeting."

"I'm here to answer your questions."

"But I'm not an Alice, I'm The Mad Hatter." I pulled my hat out of Jack's bag and placed it on my head, as if it proved my point.

"You're The Red Queen." He stood from the desk and walked over to one of the shelves of books.

"No," I said firmly. "Not anymore."

He laughed, his attention still on the book shelf. "And when exactly did you stop being The Red Queen?"

"When The Queen of Hearts took over. When I forgot who I was. When I abandoned The White Queen, my sister, to die." My voice was bitter.

"You know that she's not dead, she's with The Queen of Heart, most likely sentencing your friends to death as we speak." The nonchalant air in his voice made me clench my hands in to fists.

"She's not who she used to be," I stated sadly.

"There are many reasons to that, and all can be fixed." He picked out a book, looked at the cover, then slid it back into the shelf.

"What? How?" I asked, hating how ignorant I sounded.

"She thinks that everyone she cared about betrayed her, so she's helping The Queen."

"But The Queen is the one who trapped her there in the first place," I didn't try to hide my emotions at this point.

"Being stuck in there can make ones loyalties go astray, not to mention the missing part of her soul. She needs someone to open her eyes, because she won't come to different conclusions on her own." He pulled out a different book and walked back to the desk.

"What do you mean 'part of her soul is missing'?" I asked.

"Part of her soul is in you, and part of yours is in her. Did I forget to tell you that?" He looked up at me for a second before directing his attention back to the book.

"No, my soul was stuck in Alice," my voice trailed off. I thought of the panic-attacks and hallucinations that I'd been having recently, and the fact that part of her memories had been inserted into my mind.

"More than one piece was missing, and until you find her again, you won't get it back," he scribbled something down on the paper. "Of course more of her is in you than you in her."

"How do I get to her?" I asked.

"That part, along with how you're going to save Alice and The White Knight, is up to you." I frowned at that.

"But I'm just one person. One person can't break into The House Of Cards!"

"Exactly," he turned to put the book back.

"Wait," I spoke slowly. "So you're saying that I need to get help from someone."

"It never hurts to have back up."

"But I don't know anyone who would want to help me." He turned to give me a look before focusing on picking out another book, I realized what he was thinking. "No," I nearly shouted, then quickly lowered my tone. "Not in a million years."

"How important in saving your only two friends from execution?" He asked.

"But I can't work with someone I no longer trust!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you can, just be sure to watch your back." He turned to face me. "Besides, I think you know how to gain the loyalties of someone like that."

I smirked. "I thought you were supposed to be 'good'," I remarked.

"It depends who I'm talking to." He grinned openly. "You should get going."

"I have another question," I said. "How did I forget who I was?"

"When The White and Red Queens cast the curse they also tried to cast a spell to make The Queen of Hearts forget you. They were running out of their small amount of magic and weren't very experienced either, so the spell only half worked, The Queen forgot your face, but you forgot who you were." I nodded to at his explanation. "Now you should leave, if you want to make it to Wonderland tonight."

I was about to inform him that I was at least three days journey away from The Looking Glass, but he ushered me out of the building. When I looked around me, I found that I was no longer in the middle of a field, but was instead outside of the building holding The Looking Glass. I turned around to say something, but when the library was no where to be seen.

The Building was dark, but I was able to make out The Looking Glass through the shadows. My timing couldn't have been more perfect, for the building of the other side would be closed, so no one would be around to see me get through. I took a deep breath before diving through the mirror.

The journey didn't feel like it took as long as it did the last time, and I smoothly fell through the other side. This room was even darker than the one I had just left, but I made my way to the back door without nocking into anything. I figured that I would be less likely to be spotted if I went out the back. I remembered to stuff my hat into the bag before leaving.

The nightlife of Wonderland didn't seem notice me, and I found my way the the train station, glad that it was around the clock. I found the money that Alice had won in poker, and used that to pay for my ticket. There was a list of all the stops at the station, I was a little surprised that this ride would be much sorter than my last. I assumed that we had been moving backwards after our first camping night.

When the train had pulled into the station of my stop, I was the only one who got off. According to the large clock hanging on the station's wall, it was two o'clock A.M. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes, I had gone through sleepless nights before.

The walk to the house that I was headed to took about fifteen minutes. I nocked loudly on the door, not expecting anyone to answer. I glanced around me at the dark neighborhood, then pulled my hat out of the bag and placed it on my head, I nocked on the door one more time to no avail.

I bent down, picking a rock off the ground, and threw it at a window on the second story. Three rocks later, a light turned on. From my angle, the window didn't let me see inside, but I waited for the person inside to glance through it, then come to the door. After two minutes when by the door swung open, and I was greeted by a look of shock.

"Hello, Morris," I said with a look of mock sweetness.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted.

"It's a long story, one I would be happy to explain when I'm not standing on your doorstep." He let me inside, and quickly closed the door behind me.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked, knowing that I was currently on the run.

"No," I scanned the sitting room around me. "Not one for redecorating," I mussed, everything looked exactly as it had eighteen years ago.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

I sighed, and turned to face him. "I need your help."

"With what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Breaking into The House of Cards," I said nonchalantly. "I know you have connections, or at least know people who do."

"Why should I help you?" He asked boldly.

"Because if you do, I'll forget the fact that you betrayed me, but if you don't," I drew my knife, and twirled it in my hands.

"You're threatening me," he stated.

"That would be an accurate analysis of the situation," I sheathed my knife, smile once more. "What's it gonna be?"

"Why do you need to get in?" He finally asked after a long hesitation.

"I need to save some people who are facing execution," he gave me a look that said to elaborate. "The currant Alice and The White Knight, I'm sure you remember him. Do you think it's possible?"

"Yes, but we can't do it alone," a grin formed on his lips. I was glad that he didn't hesitate to answer, knowing that, even though I had threatened him and that won't make him want to disappoint me, it was his honest answer. "But I know who'd be willing to help us. I'll contact them so we can meet with them first thing tomorrow."

"Good."

"You should get some rest, no offense, but you look awful. Do you have a place you stay?" He asked, and I shook my head. "I have a spare room upstairs."

"I know where it is," I walked toward the staircase and the other side of the room.

"Hatter?" I turned around when he spoke my name. "I'm sorry about what happened eighteen years ago."

"I know," my voice held no emotion.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the night. I was glad to finally get to sleep in a bed after too many nights of camping. When I drifted off, I hoped that, since I now knew my past, my nightmares would subsided.


	13. Into The Fire: Chapter Two

I am standing in front of a door, a stinging pain wiped my sides, but I ignored it. I pull the door open and step into a small jail cell. The two look up when I walk in, the girl's melancholy doesn't alter, but the boy's eyes widen with shock.

"Ivory?" He asks, voice is laced with pure disbelief.

"Jack." I give him a smile that he returns with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were dead," he looks so confused it's almost pitiful. "What are you doing here?"

"No one told you what really happened to me, but that doesn't matter right now." I turn my head to look at the girl, and a dull anger rushes through me. "Where's my sister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lies.

"A mistake was made, I've already dealt with those who made it, but that doesn't fix the problem at hand." I mutter and he furrows his brow. "You were traveling with two people," I point to the girl who looks like she's trying to make herself as small as possible. "Her and another. Where is she?"

"You sound a lot like her," he mumbled.

"Where is she?" I ask again.

"I don't know, we were separated." I look at him for a moment, then realize that he's telling the truth.

"You don't have the slightest idea," he gives me a solemn look. "Very well, I no longer have any use for you."

I turn to walk out of the room and hear him sarcastically remark: "It was nice seeing you again."

* * *

I woke up much easer than I was used to. The early mourning sun spilled through a window and onto the bed I was laying on. I pulled myself up, glancing in the mirror before heading down stairs.

The sitting room and kitchen was empty, and I assumed that Morris was still asleep. I made myself a cup of tea and found something to eat in the kitchen. I checked a clock that said it was seven o'clock, meaning I barely got four hours of sleep. After about half an hour, Morris came running the stairs.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Seven thirty," I answered, and he muttered a curse word.

"We need to go, now." I followed him outside of the house.

"If only alarm clocks were invented here," I remarked.

"What?"

"Never mind." We sprinted to The Mad Tea Party, the table was empty and the windows of the shop were dark. Morris pulled a key out from his pocket and unlocked to door.

Three minutes after we hand entered, the door swung open and in walked The Caterpillar and Cheshire Cat. I shot Morris a look, he could have at least told me that they were the people who were supposed to help. He shrugged off my glare with an apologetic look, and greeted the two. Neither of them looked at me.

"You're late," The Cat informed him.

"Not by that much." The door opened again. "Speaking of late..."

The White Rabbit rushed inside, genteelly closing the door behind him. My annoyance was growing, but I did my best to hide it. They finally acknowledged my existence, and I told them the story, leaving out the part about me being The Red Queen, which left me being magically locked in a metal house harder to believe.

"How do we know you're not lying?" The Caterpillar asked once I had finished talking.

"What would I gain from lying to you?" I asked back. "I don't have anything left in this world, except for my pride that I have just been slaughtered by coming to you for help. Look, I don't need you to trust me, I just need you to help me. You don't want to see Jack and the next Alice die anymore than I do.

"But how are we supposed to rescue them?" The Cheshire Cat asked the group.

"It'll be easier than you think," Morris said. "We don't have to attract any attention, we just need to get in and get out. You work there, surely you know a way to sneak in." He addressed The White Rabbit now.

"Well, I..um-"

"Actually I have a plan," I said cutting him off. "We just need to blend in, it's as simple as that. One or two of us could impersonate some of the spades, while the others cause a distraction."

"That's not a bad idea," Morris said with a grin.

"What do you mean by 'distraction'?" The White Rabbit asked nervously.

"I don't know, something big." I tried to think of something, then a smirk crossed my face. "Something like shattering The Looking Glass."

"What?" The four of them asked, almost in unison.

"Don't worry, it can be rebuild, and it would cause the right amount of panic." I didn't add that I had seen it done before.

"It's normally not heavily guarded, who ever does it could be in and out before anyone notices." Morris added. "Especially if that person can turn invisible."

"Fine, I'll do it." The Cheshire Cat muttered.

We made plans to meet by the train in two hours, in the meantime everyone had to go to their jobs. I sat at the desk that used to me mine, technically still was, while Morris opened up the shop.

"I though that he couldn't turn invisible anymore," I said.

"He got the power back, after Alice left and Wonderland changed again." Morris answered.

"Why do they trust you?" I asked. "I mean, we did almost kill them."

He hesitated before answering. "Me betraying you sort of earned the respect I need to survive." He sounded as if he was trying to swallow his words as he spoke them. "Eventually they decided to put the past behind."

"Where would the world be if everyone lived like that?" I asked dryly.

He said something in response, but his words were drowned out by a loud ringing sound. I glanced around me to see where it was coming from, but Morris didn't even seem to notice it. I rose from my chair, as if standing on my own two feet would help me regain control of my mind.

My vision began to blur, and soon all I could see was a bright red mess. I could feel my heart beat thudding against my chest, and could faintly hear my breath over ringing. The harder I tried to fight, the quicker the world around me began to slip away. All I could do was hang onto the fact that I knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Hatter?"

Hearing my name being shouted, seemed to break me out of my trance. I looked to see a mixture of worry and confusion on Morris's face. I quickly shrugged it off, doing my best to act natural.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and I quickly nodded.

"I just thought I heard something," I lied. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

I wasn't fine, I felt like I had just jumped through a glass widow, but I was glad that it had happened. This meant that my connection to Ivory was becoming stronger. By now she would have felt it too.


	14. Into The Fire: Chapter Three

No one talked on the train ride, the only one who would make eye-contact with me was Morris, but I didn't feel like talking to him. When we had made it to out stop, we waited half and hour until the next train would depart. The Cat and Caterpillar headed to The Looking Glass, while the rest of us went to The House of Cards.

There were a group of three spades standing outside of the wall around the palace. We hid behind rose bush. Alice's bow and quiver of arrows was slung over my shoulder, and I pulled out an arrow pointing the bow at one of the spades.

"No," The White Rabbit nearly shouted, stopping me from shooting.

I clenched my teeth, and lowered the bow. "Well we have to at lest knock them out."

"Yes, but you don't have to kill anyone." He argued.

"Go distract them, and we'll try to nock them out from behind." Morris said.

The White Rabbit did as he was told, and we each picked up a large rock, sneaking up behind the two while they were talking. The clean hit to each of them left the two out like a light. We pulled them behind the bush that we had been hiding behind, and tied their hands and feet with rope that Morris had brought. We took their uniform coats, and headed to the wall.

We were let in without any suspicion, although I wasn't sure how long the nervous look on The White Rabbit's face would go unnoticed. We both knew the way to the dungeon, but I let him lead the way, incase something had changed since the last time that I was there. We were almost there, when I suddenly froze. I could here a clear voice singing a familiars tune from inside a room a few feet away. The other two stopped as well giving me irritated and confused looks.

"Ivory," I whispered. I did everything I could to fight the trance-like-state that the her voice provoked. I didn't have time for this, I needed to focus

"What?" Morris asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled, pulling myself back to Earth. "Let's go."

When we had reached the room that Alice and Jack were being held, we were lucky that no one was hanging around the hallway. I used my knife to pick the lock, and flung the heavy door open. Alice was leaning against the wall, the look of fear in her eyes disappeared when she saw me. Jack must have been pacing, because he was standing in the middle of the room, a look of surprise on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Saving you, that's what," I told him dryly. "Come on we gotta go."

Alice shot up quickly walking out of the room, and Jack followed her. I closed the door as softly as I could, paranoid that it would make a loud enough sound to attract attention. We heard shouts coming from the down the hall and I turned to the others.

"Sounds like the distraction worked." They nodded.

We were able to get out of The House of Cards and to the train station almost too easily. The train pulled into the station the moment that we had arrived, I quickly boarded it, pulling Alice with me.

"What about the others?" The White Rabbit asked Morris.

"You can wait for them if you want, but we need to get out of here," I answered before he could.

I earned an infuriated look, and he seemed like he was about to say something, but we was interrupted by The Caterpillar and Cheshire Cat running toward us.

"Thank God," The White Rabbit murmured.

By the time anyone in The House of Cards had realized that the prisoners who were supposed to be executed that very day were missing, we were already back at the tea shop. Alice's state of shock had finally subsided and she was back to asking questions, mainly about how we were all still alive. I let one of the others answer her, my mind flowed back to hearing my sister's voice for the first time in years.

"Hatter, could I talk to you?" Jack's voice broke my train of thought.

My fist flew at his face before I had fully realized what I was doing. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?" I shouted.

The rest of the room fell silent and The Cat and Caterpillar looked like they were ready for a fight, but Jack waved his hands at them.

"It's ok," he said several time. "Could you guys give us a moment?"

They hesitantly filed into the back room of the shop. Jack waited until the door had completely closed before speaking.

"Let me explain," he started, but I cut him.

"Explain what?" My voice came out louder than I had intended. "All of this time you didn't even try to tell me, don't you think I have a right to know who I am?"

"For the longest time I had no idea where you were, when I did I was waiting for the right moment to tell you," he said sheepishly. "And I had other responsibilities."

"You mean you were to caught up in being the hero and saving every Alice." My voice was dark, and for the first time my words seemed to wound him. "If you knew me becoming queen would break the curse then why did you stop me from taking over?"

"You tried to kill Alice, that was why I stopped you," he snapped defensively. "You were no longer the girl that I knew, so I gave up on the curse to do what I thought was right." He waited for me to say something, but I was silent so he continued. "When you came back I didn't trust you at first, but when I saw how you were willing to sacrifice your own needs to help your friend, and my hope was reawakened."

"You knew that the house would make me remember," I stated and he nodded.

"Before The House of Cards was taken, my father told me that when the time was right I as supposed to take you there. Of course he had thought that we would have been able to make it to the world that you're from."

"Did you know why that place held the answers?" I was no longer shouting, but my voice was far from calm. "Did you know about Ivory?"

"No, no I swear I didn't." He hesitated for a moment before asking: "What happened to her?"

"She took The Queen's place, and it was my fault." I whispered the last part, but I knew he could hear me.

"I don't understand," his voice was soft and comforting.

"It was my fault," I said again. Part of me wanted to keep what little pride I had left and not tell the story that would end with me in tears, but I knew that he had to know. He was one of the few people who actually trusted me and I didn't want to brake that trust with more secrets.

"I wanted to go on an adventure," I started. "When we found the house she wanted to turn back, but she followed me anyway. There was a mirror inside of it, any The Queen was trapped inside. When she saw us the mirror tried to pull us in, I was able to make it to the out of the room. But I didn't help her, I let her fall."

My voice broke, and the tears I had been fighting started to spill down my cheeks. Jack put his arm around me the way that he had all those years ago. I told him about my soul being inside of Ivory and hers being inside of me. We waited until my tears had dried before letting the others back into the room.

"Your father's alive," I said before he opened the door. "They didn't kill him yet."

"How do you know?" I could tell that he didn't want to believe, incase I was wrong.

"Ivory wanted him to have to watch your execution before his own," I cringed at my own words, but couldn't think of a way to say it nicely.

"Thank you for telling me." He said with a sad smile, then opened to door, apologizing to the others for making them wait for so long.

"What are we going to do now?" Alice asked. "It's only a matter of time before they find us."

"You three need to get out of Wonderland," The Caterpillar said.

"No, I need to strike as soon as possible." I stated.

"You're not still after the throne, are you?" Morris moaned. "Hatter, it's impossible."

"But everyone will be to focused on fixing The Looking Glass so now would be the time," Jack put in, but I shook my head.

"No, The Queen's focus will be on getting rid of me, it still would be even if half of Wonderland was burning." I said flatly.

"All the more reason for you to leave Wonderland," The Cheshire Cat said through his teeth.

"I'm not leaving," my voice was more bitter than I had intended. "I just need a plan."

"You said that you would leave if you could." Alice whispered, and I tried to give her a apologetic look.

"Why is ruling Wonderland so important to you?" The Cat asked, harshly.

"Because she's The Red Queen," Jack nearly shouted.

I didn't know if I was irritated or relieved that he had told them. I was about to send him a chastising glare, but I could see that the aggravation that everyone was showing was bothering him more than me. Everyone was quite for a long moment, taking in what had just been said. I'm not sure if I had ever seen more astonished faces in my life.

"Really?" Alice asked in a small voice, braking through the silence.

"This whole time?" The White Rabbit mumbled.

"Yeah," was all I could say.

"Well that changes everything," The Caterpillar said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a plan?" Jack asked me.

"Not yet," I said. "But I don't need the rest of you to take part in it."

Jack laughed. "Don't think for a minute that I'm going to let you do this on your own."

"Jack-"

"No arguments," he cut me off, slightly grinning. "I've been involved in this from the beginning, and I'm not leaving now.

"Neither am I," Alice spoke up.

"You know I can't go back, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I'm not going without knowing that you're ok," she said to me. "Both of you."

"What about the rest of you?" Jack asked the group.

"We're in," The White Rabbit answered for them.

"Good."


	15. Into The Fire: Chapter Four

Morris offered to let Jack and Alice stay at his house as well, I could tell that he was trying his hardest to stay on my good side. We weren't sure how long it would be before the area was searched for us, but we hopefully had a few days. I knew that as long as I was able to talk to Ivory, I would have a chance at beating The Queen.

"Do you really think you can get through to her?" Alice asked after I had finished explaining my story to her. We were sitting in the spare room that we were staying in, it was about midday and everyone had agreed to meet at Morris's house, and try to come up with a plan.

"Yes," my voice was confident. "We both turned out like that, and if I can get back on tract so can she."

"But you're not like her," Alice said, searching for the right words to describe my sister.

"She's hurt, she's been hurt for a long time, and I was the one who hurt her," I said softly. "But if I could get the part of her that I have back to her, she'll realize that what she's doing is wrong. She's a good person, a better person than I am."

"You think very little of yourself," Alice told me.

"At this point I don't know why I should think any differently."

"You were only eight-years-old," she said, knowing what I was thinking.

"But she would have done it for me." I said stubbornly.

"You were a year older than Kevin, do you think he or any other little kid would have acted any differently?" Alice asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Look after him for me," she nodded, and I smiled slightly. "Me disappearing is going to hit him hard."

"Do you think you're going to miss our world?" She asked me.

"I didn't the first time," I admitted. "But this I think I will, now."

"Maybe I could find my way back here sometime."

"I thought that by the time we get you home you'd have had enough of Wonderland," a sad look crossed her face when I said this.

"Yeah, but I don't like the idea of never seeing you again." I wasn't sure how to respond, but she didn't wait for me to. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"The fact that we're in the middle of a children's story, or the part where said children's story nearly got us killed?" She laughed at that.

"Both." We were both quite for a few minutes. "Do you trust them?"

"What?" I asked, her tone had changed again.

"The people who are helping us, The Cheshire Cat and White Rabbit and Caterpillar and March Hare." She listed them on her fingers, as if she knew the number of people but not who they were.

"I don't think that they're going to betray us, but my life is in my own hands."

"What about The March Hare? I thought that you blamed him for your death, are you sure we can trust him?" She looked pretty worried.

"I do blame him for my death, and I don't think we can trust him." I stated. "But he was the only person that I could go through to bust you and Jack out of The House of Cards. He can't betray us if we don't give him the chance, and I'm pretty sure that I threatened him enough for him to fall inline, not to mention the fact that I'm rightful queen."

"You threatened him?" She asked.

"Told you I have a dark side," I muttered.

I knew that she was saying something, but I felt like my mind was literally running away from the conversation. I could hear my heart beat in my ears, and my eyes quickly flickered shut. When I heard that familiar scream, I yanked myself back to the real world.

"What?" I asked, when I saw the look Alice was giving me.

"I said, how long have you and Jack known each other?" She sounded slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, I lost track of the years five Alices ago. Why?"

"You act like you've known each other for a long time, that's all. Although at first that seemed like a bad thing." She chuckled.

"Because we hated each other?" I asked and she nodded. "We don't anymore."

"Well you punched pretty hard from someone who doesn't hate me," we looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway. "They should be here any minute, you didn't happen to think of a plan, did you?"

"Did you?" I asked back, and he shook his head. "Good, your plans have a way of getting us arrested."

"Ha, ha," he rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious here."

"Wait," I said standing up. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm not following," Jack added.

"We need to get arrested!"

* * *

"You're joking, right?" The Caterpillar deadpanned after I had told the rest of the group my idea.

"Think about it," I said. "If the three of us get caught, they'll think they won and they'll get lazy. The Queen will want to make sure that I am who I am, so she'll be forced to show me to Ivory, and once we're in the same room I can talk to her and open her eyes to what's really going on." I received several dubious looks.

"I can't decide if you're crazy or a genius," Jack finally said.

"Both," Alice told him. "Definitely both."

"It'll work, trust me." Everyone was silent for a moment more. "You do trust me, don't you?"

I meant to ask the whole group, but my eyes were on Jack, and I realize that the only approval I needed was his. The others could doubt me all they wanted, and even if she did Alice would still do as I asked. But I needed to know that Jack had faith in my idea, that he had faith in me.

"With my life," he answered, a serious look on his face.

"How do you plan on getting arrested?" Morris asked.

"Oh, that's the easy part," I said with a smirk. "You're going to turn us in."

We decided to wait until the morning to put my plan into action. I could tell that everyone was nervous, but I had the certainty that I would be able to get through to my sister, even if I lost my life in the process. I didn't mention the last part to the others. That night I didn't have any problem falling asleep, although I hoped that it would be the last time that I would have to suffer through the memory dreams and putting the fear that it could be my last ad far from my mind as I could.

* * *

I can hear humming, and laughter. I am standing in the middle of the most beautiful place in the world, but my eyes are squeezed closed. If I open them, everything will fade away, but if I don't I will stay like this forever, never seeing the beauty around me.

In the end I open my eyes, and see a flash of a garden. A warm light is shining down on everywhere I can see, the leaves on every plant looked like emeralds as they danced in the cool breeze. A smile grows on my lips, but vanishes as quick as it comes.

The scene around me melts into ruin, the sky grows dark and the plants wither. I look around me in horror and a voice from the back of my mind whispers: "Was it worth it?"

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me, the sky was still dark, but I doubted it was any earlier than four o'clock. I debated trying to fall back asleep for a few hours, but I wasn't tired and didn't want to just lay in bed. Alice was sound asleep, and I tiptoed out of the room, trying not to wake her.

The light was on in the sitting room, and as I descended the stairs, I noticed that Jack was sitting on the couch, staring out into space. He gave a weak smile when he saw me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah," his voice sounded distant.

"It's going to work," I said, and he nodded slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"I know that you want to save Ivory," he began, looking into my eyes as he spoke. "But she might be too far down that path of destruction."

"What are you saying?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

"She could be unreachable," he answered plainly. "It might be too late."

"It isn't," I said firmly. "I can save her, I know I can. You said you trusted me."

"I do, I just don't want anything to happen to you." I broke the eye contact when he said this, but didn't stop him from slipping his hand into mine.

"I'll be careful," I told him. "But I can't leave her the way I did before."

"I understand," he said after a few seconds of silence.

"How did you bare it?" I asked, suddenly. "All these years of knowing the truth, with no one by your side."

He looked at me and whispered the most meaningful word that I knew. "Hope."

"That the cruse would miraculously break?"

"That you were somewhere out there, waiting for the right moment." A sad smile crossed his face.

"Then you found out what I really was," I wished that I hadn't brought up this subject.

"But I was wrong," he said flatly.

I was sure how much time past without either of us saying a word. After a while, Alice and Morris came down stairs, and the others arrived. The plan was for The Cheshire Cat to follow when we were arrested, with his invisibility, and free Alice and Jack if we were split up. The White Rabbit and Caterpillar would be somewhere in The House of Cards, incase there was an emergency.

The Caterpillar and White Rabbit, stayed for only a few minutes, and shortly after they left there was a loud nock on the door. I hid my knife in my sock, hoping that it would go unnoticed. Then glanced at the others, Jack gave me a small nod while Alice made no attempt to hide her worried expression. The Cheshire Cat quickly turned invisible, as Morris walked to the door.

We pretended to put up a fight when the guards entered. Jack drew his sword, Alice reacher for her bow, while I picked up a butter knife that was lying on the table. I was pretty sure I looked more amusing than threatening. When the seven spades filed into the room, Jack motioned for us to put away the weapons. We were lead out of the house, and one of the spades stayed behind to speak to Morris.

They took us to the train, the usual rides were canceled until we were taken to The House of Cards. We weren't aloud to talk, but Alice would give me a nervous look every minute or so. Jack was sitting next to me, and I gave his arm a squeeze when the train stopped.

The walk to the palace was longer than it had felt the day before. We had to stop when we reached the wall, one of the spades pulled out a key to unlock the gate. Yesterday there had been a guard, but I assumed that everyone that wasn't focused on our capture and execution was busy trying to fix The Looking Glass.

My gaze met Jack's for a moment. "No turning back now," he whispered.

"Into the fire we go," I replied.

* * *

**Thanks again to Quinn Fiberopti for reviewing!**


	16. Into The Fire: Chapter Five

As we had expected, the three of us were separated shortly after entering The House of Cards. They were led in a different direction than I was, most likely to the same room that they had been held before. I was taken to a room that I had never seen, when the door was opened, I went in alone.

I looked around me, if I didn't know better I would have thought that it was an ordinary room. There was a large window that overlooked Wonderland at one of walls closest to the door. A small table stood with a flower vase on it stood in front of the window. The gold and pink wall paper matched the small chandelier that hung from the ceiling by a cord-like rope that draped down the wall near the spot where I was standing.

The only thing that wasn't normal about the room was the large mirror that stood in the middle of it, and the gun resting on the small table, most likely the gun that Jack's father had. When I took a step toward the mirror, I couldn't see my reflection in it's smooth surface. My hand stretched outward to touch it, but at that moment the door behind me opened. I wheeled around to face The Queen of Hearts. She frowned when she saw me, but I gave a fake smile.

"Your Majesty," I said with mock sweetness. "Feel free to surrender at any time."

She looked like she was about to say something, but both of our attentions were drawn to the mirror. For a moment it looked like a shimmering light was coming out of the glass, and a girl, around twenty years old, appeared inside of it. It almost seemed fitting that, although decades had pasted, she had only aged a few years. She was wearing a long white gown with transparent sliver sleeves. Her light blonde hair was cut short and framed her pretty face perfectly.

"Ivory," I whispered. The strong look on her face faltered when her eyes met mine.

"Is this her?" The Queen asked, and Ivory nodded. "Good." A smile settled on The Queen's face. She turned toward the door, and I quickly pulled out the knife I had hidden in my sock.

"Don't move," I said in a commanding voice. The Queen seemed to think a knife in the hands of me was enough of a threat to call for help, by not enough for her to do as I said.

"Guards," she shouted, but I knew that she'd have to call a few more times louder for them to hear her.

I had to think fast, or I would be pulled out of the room before I had the chance to say what I needed to. I scanned to room for some way to divert her attention, or at least get her to be quite. My eyes rested on the cord a few feet away from me, when I looked up the chandelier was hanging just above the spot The Queen was standing. I quickly darted to the cord, cutting it cleanly, and letting the chandelier fall with a crash on top of The Queen, nocking her out.

Shock was clearly displayed on Ivory's face. She looked at me with hate in her eyes. I wanted to say something, but my throat suddenly went dry and I remembered Jack's words from earlier that day. 'She could be unreachable.'

"You're not going to win," I heard fear in her voice.

"And you are?" I asked. "You're hurting people who care about you."

"No one cares about me, every one of you abandoned me," she shot back, and added the next part a little darker. "Especially you."

"I know," I whispered, but I knew she could hear me. "I should be the one stuck in there, not you."

She looked slightly surprised to hear me admit that. "It doesn't matter now, you're going to die and we're going to live forever." Her voice was emotionless.

"Do you really trust her?" I indicated to the woman on the floor. "Let's not forget who trapped you in there. If it weren't for here you would be free."

"She's the only one left who thinks of me as a person," I could hear the doubt in her voice, and knew that she didn't fully believe what she was saying.

"I think of you as a person," she looked away, but I knew that she was listening. "I've been through the pain you have to endure, and I can make it stop."

"You don't know what you're talking about," her voice was cold.

"I know what it's like to not be able to feel," I took a step closer to the mirror. "To have to live off of others pain, and it may seem like the only solution, but in the end you're hurting yourself more than anyone else."

"There is no one else," she said darkly. "Not in this stupid silly world."

"Ivory this isn't you," my voice was stronger now. "You're not like this!"

"How do you know what I'm like?" She snapped. "You spent your entire life hiding, and now you know what you were hiding from."

"I'm not scared of you," I said plainly. "The girl you used to be is in there somewhere. Do you remember when we would spend the whole day racing in the forest and making up songs? Or later when we would spend hours on end just sitting in the garden? You were the only one who ever called me 'Ava'. We didn't care that we were leaving our lives behind, because all we needed was each other."

She looked back at me, her eyes glistened with tears that she seemed to be forbidding to fall down her cheeks, and I realized that mine were already falling.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you," I reached my hand out and touched the cool glass.

For a second my chest hurt, then I felt a warm sensation spread through me. A smile touched my lips and when I looked at Ivory her expression had softened and she was smiling as well. "Ava?"

At that moment, the door flung open and Jack ran into the room. Alice and The Cheshire Cat followed behind him. The first thing that they noticed was The Queen on the ground.

"It's ok," I said to Jack. "Everything's ok."

The Cat mumbled something about finding the others and walked out the door, Alice looked at me one more time before stating that she was going to follow him. Jack and I both nodded and she left the room. I knew that they didn't want to be in the middle of all of this.

"Oh my God," Ivory whispered. "What have I done?"

"It's alright," I told her. "Nothing was your fault."

She looked at me with sorrowful eyes, and opened her mouth to say something, when her expression changed to one of horror. I turned around to see The Queen holding the gun that had been lying on the table a moment ago.

"Put it down," Jack said, raising his sword, which he must have taken back after escaping.

"Be quite," she told him with a wave of her hand. She pointed the gun at me, and I froze, wishing that I could think of something to say or do.

"No," Ivory screamed, banging her fists against the surface of the mirror, causing it to shatter.

Jack pulled me out of the way of the flying shards of glass. I looked to where The Queen was standing, to see her fall to the ground when a large piece hit her in the neck, cutting gruesomely threw her throat. "Off with her head," I murmured.

I ran toward the mirror, to see it's spell fading into nothing, taking Ivory with it. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, and reached out her hand. This time I didn't hesitate, and extended mine forward.

The moment I touched her, I felt the pull of the mirror trying to suck the both of us in. I pulled with all my might, but I knew that the force of the mirror outmatched my strength. It needed someone inside, but it's world was being destroyed at this very moment. I had no idea what would happen to whoever was pulled in, but I knew that I wasn't going to let that happen to Ivory. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Jack?" I didn't turn to face him as I spoke, but I knew that he had heard me. "Grab her arm when it comes out, ok?"

"What do you-"

"Just do it!" I knew that he could hear the fear in my voice, and when my eyes met Ivory's I could tell that she knew what I was about to do.

"Ava," she whispered.

"I have to," I murmured back. "Ready?" I asked Jack.

"I guess," there was something besides confusion in his voice, and I knew that he thought that Ivory was going to be pulled in no matter how I tried to save her. He just didn't know how to tell me.

"Now!" I shouted, giving Ivory's arm a sharp yank. This quick movement seemed to catch the mirror off guard and it's hold on my sister loosened enough for half of the arm that I had hold of to emerge from what used to be glass.

Jack did as he was told and took my place in holding onto Ivory. I took one last second to look at the both of them. The two most important people in the my world. "Bye," I whispered before taking two steps backward and gracefully falling through the surface.

I heard the combined shouts of Ivory and Jack, and watched him quickly pull her out of the way, for it was easy now that the mirror had hold of me. Jack grasped hold of my hand just in time, a look of complete desperation on his face. I saw Ivory collapse behind him, I knew that after so many years of not being her own person, she would be extraordinarily weak. I was glad that she wouldn't have to see me fall into the unknown.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked, there was anger in his voice, but fear was displayed all over his face.

"It needs someone," I stated, as if he didn't already know that.

"No," I wished that I couldn't hear the title-wave of emotions in his voice. He stumbled a few steps forward, still griping my hand.

"You have to let go," I told him urgently. "It'll take you too."

"Then I'll let it." We were both pulled forward, to the point where the only thing keeping us in there was his other hand that was holding the frame of the mirror.

"Jack-"

"Aven, for once in your life will you stop telling me what to do?" There was a slight humor in his voice. "I'm not letting you fall."

"You know, that's the first time that you've called me by my name." A smile threatened crossed my face.

"No," he said, looking me in the eye. "Just the first time out loud."

I looked back at him, wanting to say something more but not knowing how, and let go of his hand. I heard him shout, but didn't get the chance to see him go back through the fading window. Everything around me was getting darker and darker, to the point where I had no reason to fight the blackness that now engulfed me.

Into the fire I go.


	17. Epilogue

I woke up laying face down on a soft ground. I stood up, wiping dirt off of my clothes. The area around me was dark and I realized that I was at the bottom of a hole. There was a light a long way above me. I looked down and realized that I was wearing the same cloths that I had been the day I went looking for The Rabbit Hole. I bent down to pick up my hat, and my hand brushed against a tree branch with a rope tied around it.

My head ached and I felt as if all of my muscles were screaming, but that didn't matter. Right now nothing at all mattered. I thought about how long I must have been down there, and how my science teacher had once said that most dreams can take place in less than a second. What felt like days could have been mere minutes.

No. No, it couldn't have all been a dream. An imaginative way of copping with the fact that Alice was gone is what my therapist would call it.

I didn't just have the memories of a few weeks, there were lifetimes worth of moments packed inside my head, and I knew that they hadn't been there before. I couldn't have come up with all of that. Could I?

Was Wonderland just a dream? Were Ivory and Jack just figments of my imagination. How was I to know that I hadn't just conjured up everything, I mean, I had decided to climb down a hole in the middle of the forest. Who's to say I'm wasn't completely delusional? Then a familiar voice speaking a tiny but very important word made it's way to the top of my mind.

"Hope."

I took a deep breath. Right now I needed to focus on getting out of this hole. I doubted that anyone would be this far out in the woods, but I didn't want to think of what would happen if I wasn't found.

"Hello?" I called awkwardly. "Help!" I didn't hide the panic in my voice. No one was going to hear me.

I sunk to the ground, defeated. I buried my head in my hands, tears of frustration smeared themselves around my face and arms. After everything I'd been through (or hadn't been through) I was going to die like this.

"Aven?" My head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Yeah?" I called out breathlessly, afraid that my ears were playing tricks on me.

"Aven, can you hear me?" The voice called again.

"Yes!" I shouted, pulling myself off the ground. "Yes, I can hear you!"

I covered my mouth with my hands, relief rushing through me. "Hold on, there's some rope up here, I don't suppose you can climb?"

I laughed. "Just toss one end down." I didn't mention that the last time I had used the type of rope I had ended up falling into another world.

It took about five minutes for me to reach the top, and when I did I felt more exhausted than I ever had in my life. However, I couldn't seem to nock a bright smile from my face. When I had tried to grasp hold of the edge of the hole, a hand wrapped around mine and I was half pulled out.

"Hi," Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Hi," I said back before throwing my arms around him. I began to laugh, and didn't think that I was ever going to stop.

"What's so funny?" Jack finally asked me.

"Nothing," I replied. "Everything." He began to laugh as well and I let an almost carefree joyful sensation settle around me.

For the first time in my long, long life I knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
